Twist of Fate
by Sarah8
Summary: Kimber is furious when she learns that Jerrica will no longer take on the role of Jem and goes through anything to make her change her mind. Trouble ensues when she accidently gets Jem exposed.
1. Chapter 1

It's May 31 Memorial Day and Kimber is on a date with Sean Harrison. It was now around 9:00 and because of a busy schedule the next day Kimber had to make their date end early. The red-headed hologram already had a plan of setting up a surprise birthday party for Jem. She would do it for Jerrica as herself but that was to boring. Jem was far more fun to have a party for. She had tried to convince the other Holograms to agree with her but they refused. "This is crazy Kimber," Aja had said to her when Kimber had made the suggestion. However Kimber didn't care she had made up her mind. Her sister's other half was more fun. At times the young Hologram wished Jerrica would just give up being herself. Things would be far easier if Jerrica did that. She would never have to worry about being exposed and besides no one would even know she was gone. She knew Rio didn't even ask where Jerrica was when Riot and Jem had disappeared. Nevertheless as Kimber is dreaming about all these possibilities Sean has been trying to get her attention.

"Kimber! You whoo Kimber earth to Kimber!" finally she turns to face her boyfriend. "Oh I'm sorry Sean I was just thinking about the surprise party I'm going to throw for Jem tomorrow." Sean looks at his girlfriend and shakes his head. "Sometimes Kimber I don't get you," he says to her as he pulls up to the Starlight Mansion front door. "What don't you get?" she asks him smiling. "Unless I'm mistaken isn't tomorrow your sister's birthday tomorrow to? Why aren't you throwing Jerrica a surprise birthday for her? She is your sister I think she is far more important then Jem's birthday is." Kimber just shrugs her shoulders. "Jerrica understands Sean don't worry. She knows that I love her; it's just well I want to throw Jem a birthday party. Besides I can always throw a birthday party for Jerrica a couple days later anyway. "Yes about that Kimber that's something else I want to talk to you about. See I will be going out of the country tomorrow and I won't be back until July. I'm sorry I will be missing Jem and your sister's birthday." "Where are you going?" "My band has a tour all over Europe for June and I have to leave with them tomorrow. I am sorry." "Oh that's okay maybe Jem and the Holograms can join your tour then we can see each other more freely." "Yes but do you think that's a good idea after all that has happened; you know after what happened when Jem and Riot disappeared. From the rumors I've heard Starlight Music is under a tight financial strain." "Oh that's silly besides Jerrica has everything under control. Don't worry I'm sure I'll see you in Europe you'll see." She then kisses him and goes inside. However as she enters the mansion Kimber knows full well that if Pizzazz found out that Sean was to be in Europe she would try to steal him away from her; and Kimber wasn't to going let that happen no matter what. She then enters her sister's room to ask if it would be ok if Jem and the Holograms could go to Europe in a few days.

"Europe huh can I ask why you want to go to Europe all of a sudden?" asks Jerrica who is now getting ready for bed. "Well I thought it would be good for Jem and the Holograms to go. I know we could use the tour money for Starlight Music when we got back." This gets Jerrica to look at her sister suspiciously.

"Kimber this doesn't have to do with the fact that Sean Harrison and his band are going tour this up coming month does it?" she asks her sister. The young Hologram can only brush her feet across the floor. "Oh come on Jerrica it'll be fun. You'll like Europe oh oops Jem does." This gets Jerrica to groan. She hated the fact that Kimber liked her other half more. She knew her sister already had come up with an idea of having a surprise party for Jem and the only reason why she found out was because Krissie had asked if she and the other starlight girls could help set up the party for Jem. Jerrica then explained how she had heard about Sean and his band going to Europe from Lindsey Pierce's show but as for going to Europe with the budget it was out of the question. Instantly Kimber lost her temper. She yelled and screamed and her sister but Jerrica stood by her decision. She then watched her sister walk out slamming the door behind her. Things didn't get any easier as the month of June started. Jerrica sighed inside Starlight Music her birthday was an absolute nightmare.

As much as she hated it in the end Jerrica agreed to let Kimber throw the surprise birthday party for Jem and even thought it bothered her Jerrica stayed as Jem that whole day. The only thing that did get her through it surprisingly was Riot. The blonde singer had surprised her during his first meeting at Xanthos's meeting with a birthday card. Jerrica suspected that Riot did this and if she told Jem what he had done they would still stay on good terms. Nevertheless as Jerrica tries to keep Starlight Music on its feet across the street at Stingers Sound Pizzazz has come with a plan to make Jem look bad and keep Riot all to herself; and all she had to do was expose little miss pink hair. She smiles at Eric as she tells him her plan. It's simple Eric," she said smiling at him. "All we have to do is expose her to Riot and he won't want anything to do with her anymore." Eric had to admit he liked the idea but how could they pull it off. Well that was his original thought a couple days before but after learning about the last attempt of the misfits trying to gain Jem's identity two years before when they had hired those actors to pretend to be the Holograms and Rio saying that they didn't know who Jem was. The plan would have worked if the real Holograms hadn't shown up. The green haired misfit kicks the wall of Eric's office. "We nearly had her to Eric!" she screeches. "Yes but maybe this is a good thing we might not be able to use the same exact format but it can still work," he had said to her days before. By now their plan was set it had taken a couple days to set up but they were ready.

First Eric called Clash he asked her to pick up some clothes that Jerrica worn the last two years as well as a wig and facemask to disguise herself as Jerrica Benton. Next they would get the one Hologram who they could easily set off Kimber Benton and trick her into revealing who Jem was. Now all they needed to do was get her alone. It was frustrating to because the last couple days Kimber was always with her friends or with Jem. Pizzazz knew they had to act fast after she exposed little miss pink hair she would fly to Europe get Sean back in her life then she would have Riot and Sean all to herself. Oh it would be priceless and poor little Kimber and poor little Jem will be all alone. Pizzazz rubs her hands together she watches Roxy and Jetta looking through binoculars to see if Kimber would be going anywhere. A few hours pass and Pizzazz was now starting to get impatient. "What's taking so long?!" she screeched. "Oh calm down Pizzazz," snapped Roxy. "I'm sure wimpy Kimber will be out soon."

"Yeah but Yank how are going to get her alone one of those annoying Holograms is always with her," asked Jetta. There had to be something suddenly Eric snaps his fingers. "I've got it!" he yells. "Pizzazz go get Stormer!" She glares at him. "Why should I?" she snapped at him. "Because we are going to use her to get Kimber out of Starlight Music." "Yeah but Stormer won't do that," says Roxy. "She and wimpy Kimber buddies." "Yes but if we don't' tell Stormer our plan then we can use her to lour Kimber out somewhere maybe go to that club where they like hang to out at." Pizzazz and the other two misfits had to admit it did make sense. "Alright Eric whatever you say," replied Pizzazz. She then goes to see Stormer while their manager calls Clash to get ready to follow Stormer and Kimber to the night club, the scene." A few minutes later as Eric is getting off the phone with Clash Pizzazz appears with Stormer who looked very confused.

"I don't get it you're giving me the night off why?" "Its simple ducky," replied Jetta as she joined Pizzazz by her side. "You've been working so hard lately we think you deserve a break. So go ahead and let your hair down and have some fun." Although suspicious Stormer shrugs her shoulders and after getting in her car drives to the night club, the scene,' where she sees Kimber at the bar. The red headed Hologram looked peeved to. No matter how hard she had tried Aja, Shana and Raya wouldn't back her up. "Oh come on just this once couldn't you guys back me up on this!" she had whined to them. "Kimber this is crazy yes I admit going to Europe would be fun," replied Aja. "But we have work to do." "Yes and what about the Starlight Girls?" asked Raya. "Who will stay with them?" the pink haired drummer asked Kimber. "Look it doesn't matter we'll just say Jerrica is going to stay with them." "Yes about Jerrica I still can't believe you talked her into being Jem her entire birthday," says Aja crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh come on!" whined Kimber. "Rio didn't even ask for Jerrica and besides Jem is more fun anyway; and you know something the more I think about it I bet if Jerrica disappeared no one would ever miss her." now the remaining Holograms knew Kimber had lost it. "Kimber you can't ask Jerrica to do that," said Shana as she walked over to her friend. "It's just not right asking Jerrica to do something like that. She deserves as much as fun as other half does." "Yes I agree Kimber," replied Raya. "What about Jerrica's feelings on the situation? Have you thought about hers at all?" "Oh you guys never will understand how I feel!" she then walked out of the recording studio slamming the door behind her. Kimber then sees her friend.

"Hi Stormer I just saw Chris a little while ago we can perform with the Fifth Avenue Boys if you want then maybe watch the band perform." "Sure Kimber sounds like fun." Stormer then takes a seat next to her friend and after ordering a soft drink waits for Chris return to tell them when they can go on stage. However as they wait to go on Clash has arrived outside the nightclub quietly she gets on fake Jerrica disguise and slips inside. Then after putting on the tape recorder joins the two women asking Kimber if she would join her outside for a few minutes. "But we're going on in a few minutes sis can't it wait?" asked Kimber. "It'll just take a second Kimber please." Although it does take some coaxing on Clash's part Kimber does follow her outside. "So what is it Jerrica? Let me guess you changed your mind about going to Europe right?" Clash smiles in disguise, "sure Kimber you know I want to make you happy." the red headed Hologram smiles in glee and yells outrageous. Okay now came the hard part.

"You know Kimber I've been wondering for the longest time something about Jem. I know how you at times prefer her over me which makes me wonder why you like her so much better. In fact I was wondering since I am Jem's manager and all you could tell me who Jem is? After all this time she has yet to tell me who she really is." Hearing this Kimber starts to laugh. "Very funny sis now seriously I just like being around Jem that's all. She's fun to be with" "Yes okay but still after all this time and I am her manager I should know who she is so come on you know her so much better then me. I'm sure she'll understand if you told me who she was." Now Kimber was getting annoyed. "Oh would you cut it out Jerrica of you know who she is because you are her!" she then crosses her arms over chest. "This isn't funny anymore I'm going back inside the club Stormer is waiting for me!" Kimber then goes to go back inside when she hears laughter. She then turns to see in horror as Clash removes the disguise of Jerrica and holds up a tape recorder.

"Wait till the misfits hear this!" she yells at Kimber. "When they hear this your sister's career will be over!" and before Kimber can even stop her Clash is back in her car driving away. Then the nightmare happened a nightmare Jerrica truly believed would never end. But then something happened something Eric, the misfits or even the Holograms expected Riot the lead singer of the Stingers came to Jerrica's rescue. "I don't care what or why the misfits even my partner's motives were I do not support this action towards Jem," he had stated after arriving as a surprise witness for Jerrica's defense. He even spoke to the press after helping Jerrica clear her name. Although it did take some time Riot helped Jem and the Holograms get back on their feet. He even came up with the idea of splitting the two bands separately: one band Jem and the Holograms then split them again into another band called the Holograms. Riot's plan was perfect he even to help Jerrica get her feet wet had her band be the opening act for his band.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now June 24th and after a successful concert Jem and the holograms celebrated. However Kimber wasn't very happy. She had tried for at least two weeks to convince Jerrica that it would be easier instead of having to redo projects to just dye her hair pink and just be Jem. But Jerrica refused even her friend didn't like the idea. Kimber knew she had to do something and fast. Because like it or not the misfits could easily release another article in Cool Trash Magazine exposing the fact that she was the one that got Jem's identity revealed. She just had to convince Jerrica to stop being herself and just be Jem; by doing that maybe by the time the misfits expose her little secret Jerrica would be so wrapped up being Jem she wouldn't care that it was Kimber who got her exposed.

Suddenly an idea pops in her mind somehow she could convince the other Holograms to back her up but then again that could be a problem. But first things, was first who to start with she then looks over at her sister to Kimber's disgust she sees Jerrica being held by Riot. He had his arm around her shoulder and from what Kimber could tell Jerrica seemed to be enjoying it. God did that irritate her. Since it was Friday Riot thought it would be fun if Jerrica wanted to go out to dinner. Although he didn't mind inviting the Holograms the blonde singer hoped they would take a rain check. He smiled at Jerrica she looked beautiful. Wearing a pink and gold evening gown that she had only worn as her previous self when she was at the Academy Awards; her hair tied up in a side bun she looked very elegant.

"So what do you girls think you want to come with us?" Aja nudged Shana the Asian guitarist knew it was a rhetorical question anyway. Shana smiled, "that's ok Riot we'll take a rain-check on that alright." "Fine," he and Jerrica then left the auditorium and got into his limo. By nine the two had a very romantic dinner at an expensive French restaurant afterwards Riot had his chauffeur drive to the Aeolean Harp where the two stood up against the breeze flowing through her hair. "You look like a goddess," said Riot as he caressed her cheek. "Oh Rory this evening has been so perfect," now feeling a little giddy from the champagne decided to do something spontaneous and kiss Riot on the cheek but that kind of backfired because when she went to kiss him there she ended up kissing on the lips. Nevertheless it did happen and Jerrica decided this was far better. Their embrace became more heated and after sometime Riot decided it was time to get back in the limo. They then drove back to Riot's suite where after reaching his suite things had started once again get very heated against his hotel room. By this point Riot had lowered one of the sleeves and was kissing Jerrica on the neck. Her moans of ecstasy were driving him wild. Finally he pulled back holding her hands in his.

"We should stop, as much as I would love to take you right now and make ravishing love to you I think we really should stop." Jerrica blushed at the thought but then again she was tired of being a good girl. She tried to explain her feelings to him that if they did end up in his bedroom she had no regrets about it. She knew he loved her and that's all what mattered to her. "Yes but still what if it's the champagne and we do end up doing something I don't want you to regret it in the morning. You know I will respect you but still it's a big step to take nevertheless." "True and if something like does happen I know what we did was meant to be special." Hearing this Riot caressed her cheek now wanting their date more cozy he lead her to the couch where after getting situated the two started to kiss once more; and as hour passed the two soon end up his bedroom where after making passionate love to his girlfriend the two settled in each other's arms and fell asleep. However as Riot sleeps during the night Jerrica wakes up she turned facing the man who had not only come to her aid once but twice. After getting a robe Jerrica gets up and goes over to the window wrapping her arms around her waist. Suddenly she feels arms wrap around her.

"You alright?" asked Riot pulling her back against him. "I hope you are not regretting what we did Jerrica," he says to her turning her to face him. She smiles at him touching his cheek. "Not at all Rory for the very first time I think I made the decision I wanted to make and I don't feel guilty." "Oh then how come you are here and not in my bed with me?" he asks her. Jerrica leans against his chest. "Rory its complicated there is so much has been happening not to mention Kimber keeps trying to convince me that I should give up being myself; that you will eventually get bored with me and want me to only be Jem." "I see well that's partly because of my perfection arrogant attitude I had when I first arrived in L.A." Jerrica shakes her head, "I wish I could be that simple but its more then that. I've told you things in the last few weeks but not really about how Kimber sees Me." she then tells him what her little sister had stated in her diary that at times she wishes Jem was her sister instead of Jerrica." "That I didn't know but still I doubt your sister has the right to decide what you should do with your life Jerrica." "I keep telling myself that Rory but at times I'm not so sure."

She then tells him that Kimber also had told her that it was Jem title that made Jem and the Holograms not Jerrica as herself." "That's nonsense. If it hadn't been for your ambition or your smarts in the music industry I doubt this band would be where it is today. In fact I think your sister is being very selfish. I know if it hadn't been for you after we returned from Mexico that Starlight Music wouldn't be as successful as it was. I think your sister no I believe your sister doesn't have the skill or the know how to make judgments on you. Anyone who feels that it is the music that makes a band successful is mistaken. It is the people who not only write the songs but also the people who make the decisions where the band plays. Moreover I think your has been taking you for granted. " He then lifts her chin looking at her with his brown eyes. "As for me maybe six months ago I would have felt Jem the holographic image was my perfect match but that was just an illusion. You are my perfect match I was just too arrogant to see it. I don't want you to change yourself if it doesn't make you happy. No matter what you decide to do I will be by your side. That I promise you."However by Monday morning Riot was in for a surprise unknown to him because of their relationship being such an interesting item Variety Magazine as well as a few other Hollywood Magazines had published articles about the couple. Seeing this made Pizzazz's blood boil. In her mind Riot was hers and Jerrica had no right to him; and she wasn't the only one that was aggravated by the article Eric was to steamed.

"I still can't believe he would do something like this," Eric had stated to his lawyer. "Not only is this a conflict of interest but its Jerrica someone I can't stand!" "True," said Paul Lynch Eric's lawyer; "nevertheless he is still seeing her and unless you find a way of having stop seeing her it won't get any better. Besides I'm sure Miss Gabor is not to happy about the two dating any more then you do." Eric goes to comment when he hears Riot and Pizzazz arguing in the hallway. The blonde singer was nearly losing his temper when Eric opened his office door suggesting that his partner join him in his office. Although suspicious of why Eric wanted to see him Riot agreed but as he walked inside Pizzazz was right behind him. "I wasn't done talking to you!" she yelled at him. Riot just turns glaring at her. "For the last time I am not yours! In fact when did I ever say we were dating you twit!" he snaps at her. "Well maybe you didn't say it but it doesn't matter I always get what I want and if I say your mine! Then your mine and besides I saw you first!" she snaps at him. Riot squeezes his fist in frustration. For nearly a year he had put up with her nonsense but now it was getting tiresome very tiresome. He then turns to his partner.

"She is your employee Eric do something! I have had up to here with these wild innuendos of hers saying that I belong to her. Do something about it." The misfit's Manager knew he had to be careful with his words saying the wrong thing could easily get him once to lose his band the misfits again. "Riot, buddy relax I'm sure we can work this out peacefully." Eric then walked over to her pushing Pizzazz towards the door. "I'll fix things trust me." "Yes but he's mine!" she whined at him. "Yes I know, and yes he is yours but still we have a business to run." Pizzazz goes to argue when Riot brings up that the misfits had yet to produce another album. Instantly she brings up top of the charts. "Oh please that annoying single you had to use the Holograms and my band to get that hit released. It's not even in my opinion a misfit song." Riot then looks at the two.

"Eric our contract is nearly up I think you had better make a decision or by September the stingers may have to leave because I'm getting sick of all this. The Stingers are the ones that are making most of the money while your little Diva spends it!" "Well so what I can do whatever I want. I mean you do belong to this company and whatever belongs to the company I can do whatever I want with it; isn't that right Eric?" "Oh, that's the first time I've heard this," replies Riot. He then looks at his business partner. "Funny you never mentioned that partner." Eric laughs at Riot Pizzazz was pushing her luck. "Ok you made your point," he whispers to her. "Nevertheless the music awards are soon coming up that and Xanthos is having his Fourth of July Contest we could use the extra money that is unless you want Jem and the Holograms to beat you again." this does the trick because Pizzazz decides to leave and even though she will wants Riot to understand that he is hers she agrees and leaves Eric's office. However once she is gone Eric walks over to Riot lifting up a Variety Magazine article showing Jerrica and Riot walking out of the Rock Hard Café arm and arm.

"Care to explain this Riot remember she is the enemy! My enemy to precise you cannot date her. Besides I thought I made myself perfectly clear that Jerrica is an amateur." "Yes I remember but the more I think about it the more I'm starting to suspect that to was a lie." "Fine I admit I might be overeating for all I know this could be a scheme for you to take over that little witch's music company; if that is your plan I would be then happy to give you this company if you hand over Starlight Music once you trick that little bitch into signing over to you." and before Eric or his lawyer know what is happening Paul watches Riot punch Eric in the stomach knocking him onto the floor. "You think that I'm dating her just to get access to Starlight Music you pathetic fool! No I am dating Jerrica because I love her and for the record I am not going to stop dating her no matter what you do. Nevertheless if something happens to her and I find out that you are behind it we are through; because out of everything that you have stated you have made a valid point. Having me dating Jerrica could be seen as a conflict of interest but instead of me breaking up with her I would have it far easier to leave this dump." Riot then turns and before Eric can even speak up walks out the door. However as Riot has left Eric in a stupor inside the recording studio Pizzazz is having another problem to deal with. Stormer was angry in her mind Pizzazz still had a lot of explaining to do when used her into tricking Kimber into exposing her sister.

"I'm waiting Pizzazz," she says in a stern tone. "I am waiting for you to explain to me why I should stay under your employment after what you made me to do to Kimber!" Roxy and Jetta just laugh. "Oh come Stormer we both know you would never have agreed to do it in the first place if we had told you," says Roxy. "Yeah yank and besides you had to admit the little twit I mean Jerrica had it coming." "I don't care! I'm sick of being use and lied to around here. You promised me Pizzazz I wouldn't be treated with respect that my word meant something; that we were all equal partners. That was a lie wasn't it to get me to return." Pizzazz laughs. "It doesn't matter what I said back then you are nothing without us Stormer remember that!" "Funny I don't remember that at all one thing I do remember is that you had to beg me to come back. It seems you couldn't last without me. If I do leave Pizzazz this time it'll be for good. I don't need you people and unless I start be treated as if I member I'm out of here!"

Stormer then turns walking out of the studio slamming the door behind her. However as she is leaving she bumps into Riot and his fellow band members. Minx and Rapture glare at her but Riot knows something is up. He had heard rumors of Stormer leaving previously because of a lack of respect by her fellow musicians. That they had begged her to come back in the end furthermore it was Kimber and Stormer who wrote top of the charts. It was funny how Pizzazz never mentioned that to him; Eric to for that matter his partner always saying in support of Pizzazz that she was the only writer for the band. Minx goes to comment when Riot stops her. "Leave her be Minx we have to work to do." "Whatever you say Riot but before start practicing I do have one question involving with you and little miss blonde." "Oh and that is?" he asks her. "Your just using her right? You can't really be in love with her like you stated to Variety Magazine right?" Riot stops in his tracks. "Your not going to start on me to are you Ingrid? I know you don't like Jerrica but still you want me to be happy don't you?" he asks her as he turns to face her.

"Of course Riot but I mean come on you could do far better or wait better yet what I've heard is true. Maybe your just playing with her for now. That maybe you will get bored and do what I've heard Kimber mention to Terry Stone that you will eventually get bored dating her. That possibly by the fall you will insist if she wants to keep dating you that you will insist that she dye her hair pink." Hearing this Riot lifts one eyebrow what his girlfriend had stated was true. Her sister really did prefer Jerrica as Jem but to go so far. Even Minx was now supporting it nevertheless Riot would never do that. In his mind Jerrica was really twice the woman that Jem was. In fact why date an illusion when you can't date the real thing. Then after finding a way of getting Minx to drop the subject by asking what Stingers song they should use for the upcoming music awards; after bringing that up the whole of thing of him dating Jerrica died on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

However as the Stingers choose what song or video they might use Jerrica is in a meeting with her fellow band members she to had heard the rumors of what Kimber had stated and wanted an explanation for why she stated it. Instantly her sister argued that she wasn't alone in feeling this way. Riot had to be using her even Aja, Shana, and Raya agreed with her on that. Now as for Jerrica dying her hair pink Kimber still had yet to convince the other Holograms to support on that subject. But no matter what Kimber was going to convince her sister into being Jem and only Jem it was that simple. "Oh sis come on you have to understand I'm only stating what is good for the band and besides you can't honestly believe that Riot could ever love you. He is arrogant and your just not his type. Now one the other hand Rio is. I bet if you do as I ask and just be Jem I'm sure by being her Rio will come back. I know he loves as Jem more so then he ever loved you as Jerrica. At least both of them have that in common. I mean if you think about it they only fought over you as Jem and never as yourself." Jerrica then turns to her friends. "What about the rest of you? Is that how you feel? That it would be better for the band if I did this? I want to group work and I will do whatever you want and if it means giving up being Jerrica I will do that. I just want you all to be happy." This gets Kimber to smile deep inside it was working Jerrica was going to do it. Nevertheless this does not happen because immediately Aja comes over and tells Jerrica no.

"If you rather perform as yourself and only use the Jem as your stage name we will support you. Riot was right when he made that proposal involving with us splitting up in two bands. That it wasn't Jem image that made us it was you. It wasn't the Jem Hologram that was singing it was you. As much as I hate to admit maybe Riot's idea now really does make sense. That and after reading that sweet article on what he had stated that he was glad to learn the truth about you." "Yes I agree to Jerrica," adds Raya. "I also read the same article it was romantic how Riot described your relationship. I hope Johnny and I can be like that someday." "Thank you, thank you that means the world to me well that we have that settled what video should we do for Xanthos's Fourth of July contest?"

However as the day continues Pizzazz is frustrated by the day's events. First Riot saying that he would continue to date Jerrica even if Pizzazz forbid it then Stormer getting angry because Pizzazz didn't allow to know what she was doing when Stormer was used to expose Jem. Oh how this made her mad bored and annoyed the green haired woman told her fellow misfits that she was going out for the rest of the day. Jetta tried to stop her asking what she and Roxy were supposed to say if Eric asked where Pizzazz was. "I don't care what you tell him I'm outta here!" she then left Stingers Sound and went to a near by misfit's hang out. By 5 p.m Pizzazz is nearly wasted to make matters worse her mood was now bitter and angrier then before. She demands that the bartender give her another drink when she hears a voice; a voice she hadn't heard in nearly two years. She then turns to see a man from her past; a man by used to be the lead singer of the Zomboys: Neko. He smiles at her Pizzazz laughs this stupid fool still wanted to please her who knows maybe she can some fun after all. By the evening's end she and Neko are stumbling out of the club and end up at kinky motel. Sex ensues between the two musicians by morning's end Pizzazz has come up with a plan; a plan of revenge and she was going to use Neko to pull it off.

"Neko my dear you told me that your band broke up. I'm sorry to hear that how would you like to be the misfit's newest keyboardist." "But you already have that dark blue haired girl Stormer but hey I'll do whatever you want Pizzazz. I'll do whatever you want if it makes you happy." she then touches his cheek and whispers in a husky voice. "I want you to hurt someone; someone in my opinion became what she was to make me look bad. She has taken away my spotlight; someone I liked stole him from me and I want her to pay. You saw her in New Orleans as Jem but now she has been performing as herself she goes by the name of Jerrica Benton. I want you Neko to scare her make her wish she never took Riot away from me; my spotlight away from me. Think you can do that?" Neko smiles wickedly at Pizzazz. "I'll do whatever you ask just as long as you make it worth my while." Although he wasn't usually her type this ex-zomboy could be very useful to her. She then tells him what she wanted him to do. First Jerrica would pay and then Stormer would be taught a lesson; a lesson that it was Pizzazz's father's money that got the misfits together and no matter Stormer would learn because of that Pizzazz called the shots. However as she makes her plan for that day Jerrica and Riot are having breakfast together at his place. She had stayed over the night before lying in his arms that night Jerrica cried on him telling Riot what Kimber had stated. How she almost did what her sister wanted that Kimber actually believed the only reason why Riot was seeing Jerrica was because to get access to her father's company.

That he could ever love the image Jem and never her. She told him about the interview Kimber had given to VID Magazine and how much it hurt her. "Rory what am I going to do? I want to do what's right for the band and I want everyone to be happy." seeing her pain Riot reaches across the table and touches her hand. "Jerrica of course you want them to be happy but what about your happiness? You have sacrificed everything for them; its time you get what you want. Now as for your sister I admit if this had come up six months ago maybe yes it would be a scam but it isn't. I meant every word about how I felt about you. You are my Juliet as I am your Romeo. We are meant to be its that simple." He then leaned over and kissed her. this makes her feel better but in the back of her mind Jerrica wonders would Kimber give up this crazy mission of convincing her sister into being only Jem? The thought frightens her but that thought is soon lost as Riot's kiss depends. The two are soon backed against the wall Jerrica's back against it with Riot having her legs wrapped erotically around his waist; and although he wants to make passionate love to her Riot looks at his watch it was nearly 10 and both had to get to work.

"How about we finish this little means of entertainment," he says in a husky voice while licking her lip with his tongue. "I'm sure we can continue this later today during lunch or even tonight what do you say?" Jerrica blushes at his words. No man had ever made her feel the way he did. It made her want to do things even as Jem she never considered. The only thing that she can without losing breath is it's a date. The two then dislodge from one another and after straightening out their clothes leave his apartment so they can start their day. However as they're day starts when Jerrica enters she hears Kimber on the phone talking to someone. She groans listening as she walks by hearing her sister once again comment that it was Jem that made the band not her sister. That in her mind it was the "Jem Name" alone that made this group what it is today. Moreover Riot would soon get bored with her sister and only want someone glamorous in his life. "I just don't think my sister is being realistic." On the other end of the phone is Terry Stone who is writing every single word down to the letter on what Kimber is saying. She then turns to see her sister looking through the doorway. Although she hated to admit she has been caught this does not detour Kimber because she then closes the door with her foot. In her mind this had to be done.

"Oh great this day is going to be a lot of fun," Jerrica then with the help of Synergy changes clothes. Wearing a grey long sleeve jumpsuit Jerrica joins the remaining Holograms in the recording studio however as she enters instantly Shana sees that something is wrong. "Uh oh what happened? We know you spent the night at Riot's place again? Did you two get in a fight?" she asks Jerrica. "No to both questions Shana its Kimber she's on the phone with California Beat telling them that in her opinion that it's the Jem symbol or "Jem Name" she says with two finger gestures on both hands, "that I have nothing to do with it." "Oh did she?" replies Aja. "I don't know what to do anymore. Kimber is bent on proving to me and anyone who will listen that I have nothing to do with how popular Jem is." "Oh this is getting ridiculous," says Shana. "Yes and I think its time we had a little talk with her to," replies Aja. "Jerrica how about we work on our video later I think the rest of us have to have a little heart to heart talk with our our keyboardist."

Although she really didn't want to get her friends involved anymore then they were Jerrica agrees she then shows says show time's over synergy and starts out filling out paper work that had to go out that week. And she begins to do some work for Starlight Music Aja, Shana, and Raya go to find Kimber coming down the hall; and by the way they looked the red-headed hologram knew Jerrica spilled the beans on the conversation that she had heard the young Hologram talking to California Beat Magazine. But that did not matter she did what had to be done she even tells this to her friends. Nevertheless as she walks by it is Aja who stops her saying that what Kimber was doing had to be stopped.

"Kimber enough is enough none of us like what you are doing." "Not to mention I doubt your father would be too thrilled if he knew how you are treating your sister. I mean the idea that it's the, 'Jem' name that made our band is ridiculous to say the least." "Oh yeah well I say your wrong!" she snaps at them. "When Jerrica is with us people don't stop and want to take pictures but when it's Jem with us people do stop." "Yes but Kimber don't you see how silly that sounds now?" asks Raya. "I mean Jem is simply Jerrica's stage name like Raya is mine." "Well I don't care if you ask me you guys just don't want to admit the truth." "The truth huh," says Shana. "If you ask me I think you are taking this campaign of yours to far and it stops now." "But why in the end you'll see that I'm right about this. I'm sure once Jerrica sees that I'm thinking that I'm doing what's best for the group and you guys supporting me that she'll give up being boring Jerrica and just be Jem." Kimber then pushes past them. "We're going to have to do something about this sooner or later we're supposed to be going on Harriet Horne on Friday and the way things are going Kimber might get us into hot water with Harriet." "Or worse yet the misfits get a hold of this," says Shana. The three then agree and no matter happened that week they would stand by Jerrica. If Kimber thought she was to going to get her way this time she would be mistaken.


	4. Chapter 4

Nevertheless by late afternoon after finishing the video for Xanthos's Fourth of July contest Jerrica is getting ready to leave so she can change and get ready for her date with Riot. But as she is getting in the Roaster she is stopped by Kimber.

"Please sis don't start on me again by I need to be realistic and giving up being myself. We both know it's not just the Jem name that made this company what it is; that its' hard work by all of us that made this company what is it." "Oh really well we'll see Jerrica! I'm going to prove to you that it's the Jem name and not just your talent. But if that's not good enough for you how about this maybe this will: I'm sure Rio would come if Jem came and got him; and I'm not just referring to the pink hair either." Jerrica groans, "Kimber enough I have had it with Jem this and Jem that! That's all you have ever care about. I doubt if dad was alive he would like you doing this to me." "Yes but for all we know dad would have wanted this," whined Kimber. "I don't care I won't do it now please just leave me alone!" Jerrica then drives away upset. A few hours past and after putting on a blue version of the pink dress that she originally started wearing their first year goes downstairs to see that her boyfriend had arrived. However as she gets into his limo Riot sees that his girlfriend didn't look to happy hating to see her sad Riot wraps her in his arms asking her what was wrong.

"It's the same thing Rory Kimber is determined to get her way." "I see well no matter what she tries I don't want you to give up being who you are." "Oh don't worry I won't Rory it's just getting very frustrating. Would you believe I caught her this morning talking to California Beat Magazine that she was bent on proving it's the Jem name and Jem name alone that got our career started." Riot shakes her head, "if you ask me there has to be another motive for your sister doing this. What it is I don't know but one thing I am sure of is that you need to stay strong on this alright?" Jerrica nods Riot then kisses her on the lips. "But if you need coaxing I'm sure I can find a way of getting your mind off of this Kimber situation," he says in a husky voice kissing her on the back of the ear. Jerrica giggles, "Rory if you keep this up we won't get to the restaurant to have dinner." Riot chuckles but agrees nevertheless he does insist that they continue this little discussion later that evening. The two soon leave to go out to dinner at the Red Rock café.

However as the two take their seats inside the restaurant Neko has arrived. He sneaks into an alley behind the café. All he needed now was to get Jerrica alone and scare into stop seeing Riot. There was just one problem how could he get in? Suddenly a door opens to the café a bus boy comes out. This was Neko's chance he then sneaks past the bus boy and enters the café. Then after sneaking into a hidden corner of the café waits for Jerrica to go to the bathroom and that's when he would make his move. An hour passes and Neko is getting nervous Jerrica still hadn't come by the bathroom. He would have to do something and soon. Neko knew he couldn't confront Jerrica with Riot being there. The blonde singer was just too big. Finally he sees his chance she was getting up to go to the ladies room. He rubs his hands together it was now or never. Neko then enters a small room with that had a sign that said, 'private room.' He then closes leaves the door ajar and waits for her to come out.

A few minutes later Jerrica comes out and before she knows what is happening Jerrica is grabbed from behind and pulled into the private room. Holding his hand over her mouth Neko threatens her. "Riot is off limits Jem. Stop seeing him or else." he then as a means of intimidation licks her neck. She tries to pull from him but Neko is very strong. She had to do something to get him to let go of her. Suddenly she remembered she had on high heels. Taking her left foot Jerrica stomps on Neko's foot giving her the chance to scream. Hearing her yell is another patron who bangs on the door. Now panicked and not wanting to get caught Neko shoves the door open pushing Jerrica into the patron so he can make his escape. "Are you alright miss?" Jerrica nods but then she looks around her attacker was gone. The Maitre D then appears and asks what happened.

"Would you like me to call the police Miss Benton?" she shakes her head. All she wanted to do now was find Rory. However as she tells the Maitre D she was fine Riot sees her distress and rushes over to her. "What happened?" he asks seeing her shaken demeanor. She leans against him Jerrica's head on his shoulder. The manager then appears. He asks what happened and after being told by the Maitre D suggests that she be taken to his office. "While she rests I'll bring her a glass of water." Riot nods holding her with one arm wrapped around her waist leads her to the manager's office. A few minutes pass when the manager reappears with a small glass of water.

With him are two security guards inside they see as they walk Jerrica being comforted by her boyfriend. Leaning his chest her eyes closed Riot looks up to see the three men. He gestures for the manager to bring over the glass of water. "Here my pet drink," while still being held in his arms Jerrica takes the glass of water sipping it slowly. She then sees the two security guards. "Rory please make them go away. I didn't see my attacker. I just want to go home." He nods, "I'm sorry gentlemen but as we explained she didn't see her attacker. It all happened so fast. If it would be alright sir could you get me the check so we can leave." "Yes but…" "Please she is in no condition right now to answer questions. If she wishes to leave that is what we are going to do and that's all there is to it." although not liking the idea the manager agrees then after paying the check Riot and Jerrica leave the Red Rock Café. Inside the limo she weeps in his arms. Now feeling safe she does tell him that she had lied to the people in the café. That she did recognize the man from two years before.

"So why didn't you lie then?" he asks her. "It complicated Rory," she says leaning against his chest. "I don't know him by name I just recognized his voice. It was the same man that kidnapped The Holograms while we were in New Orleans two years ago. I did get a look but it was from a side glance." "Oh I see so Eric is behind this then," says Riot rubbing her back. However Jerrica shakes her head. "No Rory Eric wasn't in New Orleans with the misfits that year it was just them. Riot nods now he understood Pizzazz was behind this. She had gone to far and now she would pay. But first thing was first. He had to tend to his companion. Once they reached his suite Riot consoled her at first by holding her in his arms and then next by making love to her later that night. Later the next day after making sure she was ok enough to go to Starlight Music Riot went to Stingers Sound where he confronted Eric and Pizzazz. Instantly Pizzazz denied she knew anything of it but then of course as she had always did in the past spat out that he couldn't prove anything even if she had been behind it. Now Riot was furious. He then insists that Eric choose between the misfits or losing Riot as his partner. Eric pulls at tie he hated to being put in this position. If he chose Riot over Pizzazz the misfits would leave but he chose Pizzazz instead of Riot there goes his partner. But then something hits him. The partnership was fifty-fifty. If Riot left Eric still had the other half of the profits of the stingers. Although he hated to making this choice the misfit's manager knew without the misfits he would be nothing without him. Trying to sound brave and as if it was no big deal Eric explains his feelings to Riot hoping the blonde singer would understand his situation.

"Now Riot buddy, please understand I had no idea that Pizzazz had did this but then again remember Jerrica is the enemy." "I don't care about your feelings towards or Pizzazz's so called paranoia of my sweet she has gone to far. Make your choice Raymond me or her!" still feeling confident that it was still a fifty-fifty split Eric sticks to his guns. "I'm sorry Riot as much as I hate to do this I have to support the misfits on this. There is also the conflict of interest you are dating my enemy." "That's your problem not mine," snaps Riot. Eric goes to argue his defense but Riot brushes him off. He had made up his mind. Riot then walks out of Eric's office with Pizzazz on his heels. Jealous and now bitter that Riot had chosen Jem over her screams at him. "I gave you everything! Remember it was because of my daddy's money and my connections in the music industry you signed on with Misfits Music." Riot turns so Pizzazz had learned about that.

He suspected she had found that out during his little disappearance with Jem from Minx or Rapture. Nevertheless Riot didn't care. Yeah he had used her now not caring if she knew the truth tells her this. Instantly Pizzazz is furious. "You bastard! You'll pay for this! I'll make you wish you never met me! If you think what my band did to those has beens was bad enough compared to what the misfits will do to the stingers it'll make what we did look tame!" Riot turns and laughs. "Fine go ahead and try it. Just remember I can be just as mean and just as cold. So if you want a war let's go." He then sees Minx and Rapture. They had heard the fight. Immediately Minx wants to fight Pizzazz but Riot holds her back. "She's isn't worth it my dear Minx leave her be. We don't need them we never did." He then with arm wrapped around each woman leaves Stingers Sound. An hour later Nathan Riot's attorney is called by Riot telling him the partnership between him and Eric was finished. "I want Stingers Sound dissolved. Can you do that for me?" "Absolutely Riot not a problem you leave everything to me."


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours pass and Jerrica receives a surprising phone call from Lindsey Pierce. "I'm with Riot right now Jerrica it seems his band has left Stingers Sound and will be looking for another company to sign them up." instantly Jerrica is surprised but also happy. That meant that she could get another shot at the stingers. She then asks if Riot was available. Lindsey laughs as Riot approaches hearing that the blonde reporter was talking to his girlfriend asks for the phone. "Yes my dear the stingers can be yours but there is a catch. Actually two to be precise." "And they are?" she asks him. "First you will have to wait at least 24 hours before my partnership with Eric is dissolved and second I still want half of Starlight Music. Will that be a problem?" Jerrica tells him no. after all that she had endured with her sister and with the stress at times of running Starlight Music without her sister's help Jerrica knew that she couldn't do it anymore alone. Later that night at Riot's suite the two have finished dinner Riot and Jerrica are sitting on the couch; the two have just finished a movie when Jerrica brings up Stingers coming to her music company.

"Can't wait huh?" says Riot teasing her as he caresses her cheek. "Well kind of that and I have always regretted not convincing you to sign on six months ago you know when Eric offered you have half of Misfits Music." "Yes but my love remember I was an arrogant jerk. All I cared about back then was myself and that was wrong this time things are going to be different." Jerrica nods as she leans against him. "So you will sign on with Starlight Music then?" "Of course but I still want half I'm sorry but I do." "No its alright Rory I want to have you help run it. Nevertheless I don't think Kimber will give up her half over to you." "I see so what did you have in mind?" "Splitting up my half of the company with you at least doing that I can have you help me run it." "Makes sense well its getting late and I still have to dissolve Stingers Sound tomorrow." The two then get up and go to his bedroom when Jerrica stops. "Are you worried about tomorrow? I mean you and Eric are partners." "True but my attorney being a genius as he is has found a loop hold. You remember when you and I went off to Mexico?" she nods. "Yeah, while we were gone Kimber ran Starlight Music to the ground and Pizzazz got hold of both companies, but what does that have to do with it?" "It's simple when she took over the company she created a loop hole between my partnership with Eric.

After taking over Nathan learned that during that course Pizzazz changed the contract. Got rid of the old one and made up her own." "Oh I see so when she did that," replies Jerrica. "She affected how the contract was setup." "Exactly and because of that the contract is now invalid i can take whatever I believe is the stinger's profits without leaving Eric with anything or whatever I choose and he can't do anything about it." this gets Riot to laugh. "I can't wait to see the look on his face tomorrow morning. Talk about poetic justice?" "And Pizzazz she will be there with the other misfits." "Yes but what can she do? She isn't the owner anymore and besides at least I'm leaving her some of the profit from top of the charts. At least I'm being somewhat generous." "True," Riot then lifts her chin kissing her and although he wanted to make passionate love to her they both had a busy day tomorrow. Maybe later that night they could make up for lost time.

The following morning after saying goodbye to Jerrica Riot arrived with his attorney at Stingers Sound. As they walked into the conference room the blonde singer instantly noticed while seeing Eric and the misfits that Stormer was not with them. Eric was sitting at the long table with his lawyer while the misfits were standing behind him well that is except for Pizzazz. Being the lead singer of the band she felt she had more rights to sitting at the table. Her fellow band members on the other hand could stand behind her. The green haired woman smiled. Having them stand behind her made her feel as if they were her subjects. There was just one minor problem for her Stormer was with them and this made Pizzazz very angry. She was going to have to have a long talk with the misfit's keyboardist about knowing her place in the group. The meeting then started, "alright let's begin," says Paul Lynch Eric's attorney. "Fine I'll make it simple this partnership is over we are taking what we believe is the stingers profits." Nathan then handed over to Eric's attorney what Riot was taking from Stingers Sound. Immediately both Eric and Pizzazz get angry. Riot was taking a lot more then they had originally expected.

"You can't do that!" snapped Pizzazz. "Half of this company is mine!" she snapped at him. "Oh on the contrary Miss Gabor that is where you are mistaken. See when Eric and my client were original partners it would have been an even split fifty-fifty except when you took over the company a few months you created a loop hole for my client. By taking over the company you changed the partnership between my client and your manager." Instantly Pizzazz feels an angry nudge by Eric. "Oh give it a rest!" she snapped. "How was I supposed that this going to happen," she whined at him. Eric just buries his head in his hands. There was nothing he could do if only he hadn't taken those a few days off a few months back none of this would be happening. "Alright fine you win but still Riot come on I'm sure we could have worked it out." Riot just crosses his arms over his chest. "Eric I have made up my mind you can't think you can easily change it. Incidentally I am going to be a little generous whatever profits that have been made from that horrid song, 'top of the charts,' you can keep. I want nothing to do the profits from that song." Riot then gets up and leaves Stingers Sound. One hour later while waiting to hear from his girlfriend that his staff had arrived at Starlight Music the blonde singer gets a phone call. It was Harriet Horne. She wanted to invite the stingers to come on her show tomorrow night. Although he liked rather working with Lindsey Pierce Riot knew it couldn't hurt to be on Harriet's show so he agreed. Now came the hard part seeing if he and Jerrica could convince her sister to give up her half of Starlight Music.

Although it did a take a little while Riot did receive the call that his staff had arrived. He and his band then drove to Starlight Music where they are met in the conference room with Jerrica and her friends. However as he enters the room Riot feels instant hostility but not towards but between the Benton sisters. Kimber's little campaign on having Jerrica give up who she is and just being Jem was really taking its toll on Jerrica. The two had already argued that morning after Jerrica had arrived. "Oh come on sis its better for the band if you just do it. I know you still love Rio and if as Jem asked him to come back I'm sure he would return." "Yes but I'm involved with Rory now Kimber you know that," Jerrica had stated. "Oh yeah about that he's just using you. I mean let's be honest sis you're not just his type as Jem maybe but you get real. He's going to eventually get bored with you as Jerrica and in the end you see I am right and give up this silly charade. But if that is not good for you maybe this will be." Kimber then brought how if Jerrica did just be Jem a lot of the stuff they would have to do if Jerrica wanted to still perform as herself would probably cost more money.

"I mean look Shana has to re do outfits when we can just use the hologram. It would be a whole lot simpler if you just dyed your hair." Nevertheless Jerrica refused that was when Kimber snapped at her sister that she didn't appreciate her input and that when she would be sorry in the end. That was two hours ago and they had yet to make amends. Jerrica was still thinking about this when Aja tapped her shoulder. "They're here Jerrica its time to get started." The blonde executive then looked towards her sister who just turned away. "Alright here is the situation," said Jerrica as Riot took his seat with his fellow band members. "I cannot run Starlight Music alone anymore. Now that Rory has left Eric's music company I have come to a decision. I know the four of you might not like it but I'm splitting my half of the company with him so we can run Starlight Music together." "Are you crazy!" snapped Kimber as she jumped up from the table. "Have you lost your mind after all that has happened your going to share dad's company with this bastard!" Jerrica put her hand to her face. "You won't help me run it; your always coming up with excuses not to help me run dad's company what else do you expect me to do Kimber," said Jerrica as she turned to face her sister. Kimber then turned to her follow Holograms. "Back me up on this guys she's wrong! You know that we can't let her do this!" screamed Kimber. Aja looks at Shana. "Kimber we're sorry but Jerrica does have a serious point. So far in the last three years you have done nothing to help her run Starlight Music. Besides your not in charge she is." "Oh really well I don't like it and I don't think you appreciate me in this manner!" Kimber then turned and stormed out of the conference room. They then hear Minx and Rapture giggle after Kimber's departure.

"That'll do girls now why don't you two get settled." "Alright Riot but will you be joining us?" asked Rapture. "Shortly but first I need to talk to Jerrica alone." This gets Minx to glare at Jerrica but that is quickly stopped by Riot who snaps his fingers at her. "Not now Minx your grudge against Jerrica will have to stop that is unless you want to be kicked out of the stingers." This gets Minx to grab Riot. "No please don't do that to me Riot," she pleaded to him grabbing hold of his arms. "So stop and get to work. We have a concert in a couple of days. Now go Jerrica and I do have a lot to discuss."

The remaining Holograms then leave the conference room after Jerrica makes up a contract splitting her half of the company with Riot. Nevertheless once they are gone Riot pulls her out of the chair. "I take it things haven't gotten any better between the two of you huh?" he asks pulling her into his arms. Riot then rubs her back. "It'll be ok darling I know it will." Riot then lifts her chin kissing her. the two then apart reluctantly and although the two reconnect later not that night Jerrica has a bad feeling as she sleeps in her lover's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Harriet Horne was tomorrow and Jerrica was getting awfully nervous but she isn't the only one that has concerns that day now called Misfits Music Pizzazz and Stormer argued why the dark blue haired woman wasn't at the meeting.

"Why the hell do I have to be there Pizzazz you sure as hell don't have a crap about my say in all this! I mean you did use me to get to Kimber in the first place!" "Oh get off of it!" Pizzazz had snapped back. "What's more important your precious friendship with Kimber or exposing that pink haired twit," Pizzazz had snapped back. The two then argued back and forth till Stormer got fed up and left Misfits Music. She was getting fed up with how she was being treated by her fellow band members. However as the end day ended while complaining about Stormer's behavior with her fellow misfits Pizzazz learned from Eric that Harriet Horne had invited the misfits on her show tomorrow night. Now this made Pizzazz happy she really could cause some pain for her rivals especially with that tape. The only problem was they needed to get Stormer to come on with them. They had to find a way of getting her to agree to come with them even if it meant lying to her.

The following day was a bit awkward Kimber now completely bent on finding a way of convincing her sister into only being Jem decided to take a chance and talk to Riot alone. She had a feeling that her sister and Riot were lovers she had caught two making out in her sister's office. Of course Riot didn't care being caught while her sister was re-fixing her straps for her pink polka dress Kimber still felt irked by the idea. Finally she caught him alone without his fellow band members Riot was using an office set up Jerrica. Kimber then knocked on the office door. "Got a minute Riot?" he looked up to see the young Hologram standing in his doorway. "Alright what's on your mind Kimber?" "It's about you dating Jerrica we both know what's really going on here don't we so you don't have to play around. You're just using my sister to get access to dad's company and eventually you'll find a way of convincing my sister into signing it completely over to you." Riot sits back in his chair.

"So that's what you think? You honestly believe that is my only intention why I'm dating your sister. Can't you accept that maybe I love Jerrica and that in the last six months I was wrong with my arrogance towards her." "Oh please!" replied Kimber. "I mean come on who you would be seen with Jerrica or Jem? We both it's Jem that gets the band the attention it need not my sister." Riot shakes his head. "Your fooling yourself if you think that although six months I probably would have agreed with you but not now." He then got up and walked over to her. "You my dear are wrong Jem is your sister's stage name that's it. Nothing more nothing less. If you ask me I think it just terrifies you that possibly it's your sister's talent and business skill that this company where it is and not by the Jem name alone." Kimber just looks away.

"Your wrong Riot maybe in the beginning it was my sister's talent that made up but it was the Jem appearance and the Jem look that got us where we are. If Jerrica believes that her talent is what drew you to her she is in denial." "Really funny because at the Rock Hard Café it was your sister's voice that drew me to her not her appearance." "Maybe but still I know I'm right about this." Riot just shakes his head. In his mind Kimber really had gone over the edge he even goes to comment in on this when Aja appears. "There you are we need to practice the Holograms ourselves have a concert coming up." "Yes I know but can't we that later!" whined Kimber. However Aja doesn't want to hear it and drags the young Hologram out of Riot's office. But as Aja drags Kimber away to the studio back at Misfits Music Roxy has convinced Stormer to at least help record an album.

Nevertheless when Stormer brings up the tape; the tape that Pizzazz was going to bring on Harriet Horne's show to make Jerrica look bad all Roxy could do was shrug her shoulders. Jetta tries to make light of it by saying it was just a joke. "And besides," added Pizzazz, "she deserves it and if you ask me they both do. It's because of that twit Jerrica I lost Riot and Kimber because she stole Sean from me!" "Well I don't care I'm not going to go on Harriet's show to make Kimber look bad. If you want me to come on then you don't bring the tape. It's that simple." The three women look at another Pizzazz needed Stormer on her show so what does she do Pizzazz simply crosses her fingers behind her back and lies promising not to bring the tape. Later that night before arriving at Harriet's show hands the tape player to Jetta. After they were seated Jetta would then give Pizzazz back the tape. The show soon starts and as Jem and the Holograms take their seats as well as the misfits Harriet asks Jerrica about how she feels about her sister spreading those rumors suggesting Jerrica give up being herself and only going as Jem.

"I really can't comment Harriet I know I won't do it and as much as I hate to admit in the past it was my other self with the pink hair that did get us the attention. In fact at my ex-boyfriend Rio favored the Jem look but still I will not dye my hair pink. If my friends can accept and Riot can accept me then I won't change my look." "I see and what does Kimber think about this?" "Well I think she is wrong I know the other Holograms agree with me. At least somewhat I know that Shana has to do more work by making more posters with Jerrica when all my sister has to do is just dye her hair pink. But if that's not enough proof for my sister how about this: the music awards are coming up in two months I know and believe the fans will agree with me. Maybe by then Jerrica will see things my way." This gets giggles from Pizzazz maybe she didn't have to bring up tape Jem and the Holotwits had their own problems within their own group. However Harriet wasn't done now came the fun just like she had when Jetta had found Kimber's diary and had it published it in Cool Trash Magazine Harriet had brought on Sean to explain the deception of the article that is if it was true or not. Harriet had Riot cued to come on stage. Instantly Riot is surprised as well as his back up singers. Minx goes to comment she found it funny about how Kimber saw Jerrica she goes to comment on it when she sees Riot's face.

"I don't want to hear it Minx I love Jerrica and that's final. I know you have issues with the fact that you couldn't steal him away from her but still that had more to do with him then it did with Jerrica in the first place." Riot is cued to come on stage. Immediately Jerrica is surprised to see him but not as much as the misfits are especially Pizzazz who is shocked when Riot takes a seat next to Jerrica kissing her on the cheek. He then whispers in her ear asking how she is doing. "I've been better Rory." He then squeezes her hand this gets Harriet's attention. "So the rumors are true you two are serious aren't you?" Riot smiles, "oh we are Harriet I love this woman very much." "And your opinion on what how her sister feels about Jerrica giving up her identity for her fans. "Nonsense they didn't when Jem and the Holograms performed in New York their first time." He then looks over at Pizzazz.

"Yes I know about that Jerrica told me what you fools did to her and just gain who she was. How tacky and pathetic is that." "Oh yeah so why should she keep her identity a secret!" snapped Roxy. "As if I need to explain it to you or anyone else Harriet and I want this on the record I do not or ever will ask this lovely woman by side to change her appearance. I may have later attracted to her by her beauty but it was her voice that caught my attention and there is nothing that Kimber or anyone can do to change that." "Really please explain," asked the talk host so for nearly a half hour Riot and Jerrica discuss their relationship by now the misfits felt ignored and Pizzazz was getting impatient she then leans back against the couch and whispers for the tape player. Now all she needed was the right cue. It took a while but finally Kimber gave the opportunity that Pizzazz was waiting for. The young Hologram still felt Riot would get bored with her sister that in the end he to would see things her way.


	7. Chapter 7

Now was Pizzazz's chance to bring up the tape.

"Harriet I want to add that," "Oh asked the talk show host. "I want to share something with Jem and her no talented friends. I want to discuss something that hasn't been brought up. Jerrica have thought or wondered how we were able to expose you?" Jerrica turns to the Holograms with all that had happened she had forgotten. "I'm sorry Pizzazz I hadn't thought about it. With Riot helping me get my career restarted and then how relationship bloomed I completely forgot about the exposure." "Oh well maybe this will help your memory. Harriet play the tape." So she does and the one thing that Kimber had hoped would never come or didn't show up until she had convinced her sister to just being Jem had arrived. Jerrica; Riot and her friends along with the rest of the viewers listened as Kimber Jerrica's sister got Jem exposed. The misfits then laugh as Jerrica's face fall. Her face paled by the shock of the tape. Her own sister had did this to her and never thought or considered to let Jerrica or her friends know she was the one responsible for it. "So what do you say now huh?" laughs Pizzazz. She then turns to Stormer who was in shock that her leader had lied to her. "Even Stormer was in on it how else do you think we got you alone," she added with a cackle.

"You set me up! I thought we were friends Stormer how could you do this to me!?" Kimber had yelled as she got up confronting her friend. Pizzazz, Roxy, and Jetta then start laughing it was perfect; absolutely perfect how things were turning out. But that was short lived because Stormer then spoke up. "I swear Kimber I didn't know. In fact I to was setup I should have known Pizzazz you and the others would trick me. You never did respect my feelings that time when you begged me to come back saying you needed me that you would include as a partner in how things were handled was a lie." "So what it got you to come back," replied Pizzazz. "Oh really well guess what you went too far because I quit!" Now Pizzazz was furious Stormer was making her look bad she had to change things to make her look good and not her keyboardist. "Oh really well you can't quit in fact I've been thinking about letting you go! It was bad enough you stayed after that stupid farewell party and helped clean up. It was even sickening to me that you even after I insisted not to make any more contact with that red headed twit you went behind my back. Your fired as of now you are no longer a misfit!" Pizzazz then got up and shoved Stormer down on the floor.

"Well who needs you I'm tired of these games!" Stormer then turned to Kimber; Jerrica and the rest of the Holograms. "I'm sorry for all the problems in the past and I'm sorry Kimber that Pizzazz used me to hurt you and your sister. It was wrong we should have just left you alone." She then turned back to Pizzazz there was no way she was going to let Pizzazz have the last laugh not a chance. "You can't fire me Pizzazz because I quit!" she then after walking off stage pushed past Minx and Rapture whom themselves were surprised by Stormer's actions. The dark blue haired women then hired a cab to take her home. However as Stormer left the studio Riot was doing his best to keep Jerrica from falling apart. Her friends to for that matter Shana put her arm around her friend's shoulder while Riot held her hand. He then whispered something in her ear.

"Don't do this don't fall apart. Please hang in there just for a few more minutes once they go to a commercial we will leave and I will take you home. I'll make you forget all this ever happened but don't please my sweet don't let them beat you. I know deep down you are hurting but I know you're also strong. If you want just squeeze my hand for strength I'm here." His words make an instant impact Jerrica then takes a deep breath. Yes she was hurt but Riot was right Jerrica couldn't let the misfits win and as for Kimber they would discuss this tomorrow. "Harriet I have something I want to say. As much as I'm hurt learning that it was Kimber got me exposed I know that was never her intention and for that I forgive her." she goes on to say more when they signaled by a member of the crew that it was time for a commercial break. Now it was time to leave Riot then got up and pulled Jerrica from the couch. Instantly Harriet tries to stop them.

"You can't just walk out now." "Oh let them leave Harriet poor little Jerrica can't handle the truth that's all," cracks Pizzazz. Now Riot was furious while still having one arm wrapped around her shoulders Riot turns to face the misfits. "You are so pathetic you think you have won don't make me laugh. There is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind I love this woman and no matter happens she will have me by her side. Oh I do want to add one little thing before we leave Harriet. In fact I'm not even sure it has reached the public yet. This morning I dissolved my partnership with their manager. These women have claimed for nearly a year they are better. Pizzazz has even suggested in her songs words like she is the best; she is the queen of rock n roll or my favorite the top of the charts. Now that's a joke because ironically it was when Jerrica and I disappeared that it was when she was able to make a hit.

A hit she needed help by using my band as well as my lovelies. Talk about pathetic now if you don't mind I'm going to have Minx and Rapture finish up for me. They are part of the stingers and you did offer to have us on your show. You didn't say who just the stingers so if you will excuse us." Riot then walked off stage however as they do Kimber goes to stop them when she is grabbed by Aja. "Don't you dare bother your sister after pulling this stunt!" "Look okay I'm sorry I should have told you told you all that it was me that got Jem exposed. But I was afraid you would get mad at me or worse yet get kicked out of the group. I had hoped if anything Jerrica would give up and do what was right for the band and just be Jem. Maybe by the time this came up she wouldn't care.

I was thinking about the group I still am. I am sorry it did come out this way you have to believe that," she whined to Aja. "Yes but that's not the point is it?" snapped Aja. "You have gone to far Kimber you really have but we won't discuss this until we get back to Starlight Mansion. So until then don't say one word. Not one word."

Nevertheless as Kimber is lectured by Aja Shana has reached Riot's limo. "You ok Jerrica?" she asked her friend. Jerrica goes to comment but her words are choked up. "Leave me to her Shana I will do my best to console her." "I know it just breaks my heart it had to come out like this I just want Jerrica to know none of us agree on what Kimber wants. I don't care what she has said it's not true." Jerrica turns and smiles at her friend. "I know Shana I just wish I had known the truth that's all and I know you guys supported me I'm just hurt Kimber kept this from me." And before Jerrica or Shana can say anymore to each other Riot gently pushes Jerrica inside the limo. Shana then watches it drive away. She then re-enters the studio where she sees that Minx and Rapture had taken seats next to her friends. Shana then rejoins them but as she does she hears Pizzazz defend top of the charts that Minx and Rapture along with the Holograms were wimps that it was so easy to the get the women to work for her. That did it now Minx and Rapture were going to get even.

"If she thinks she's going to get away with this," snapped Minx. "She's dead wrong!" snapped the blonde keyboardist. "Yeah and I know just the way to do it to," replied Rapture. "Do you still have that picture in your wallet Minx you know the picture where when we were staying at the Gabor Mansion where I tricked and manipulated Pizzazz into drinking that concoction to get Riot to fall in love with her?" "Yeah, oh I get it let's do it!" Minx and Rapture then wink at the Holograms. "Just this once we're going to help you. You know a kind of a truce. In fact between both bands we would rather work with yours then those has beens anyway." The girls look at one another confused but then they watch Minx hand Harriet a picture while Rapture tells a story. A story on what happened while the stingers stayed at the Gabor Mansion that one night. As she does Harriet tries not to giggle at the picture of Pizzazz in this tacky looking Raggedy Ann costume. She then since it was no barred situation shows the TV camera the picture of Pizzazz. Instantly people start to laugh Pizzazz is humiliated by this she screams and yells finally not wanting to hear anymore; and after a few failed attempts by her fellow band members to stifle the green haired musician Pizzazz and her fellow band members are kicked off Harriet's show. The Holograms and Riot's back up singers then finish the show. An hour later after Minx and Rapture take a cab home the Holograms have gotten inside the rockin roaster Aja tells Kimber that they had enough. That tomorrow morning if Riot asked for her half of the company she would give it up and without any fuss. However as the Holograms arrive at the mansion back at the Gabor home Pizzazz is furious she throws tantrums and tantrums angry that Stormer made her look bad. But then something dawns on her; the perfect revenge to make her feel good and it was simple. Whatever made Pizzazz happy was when someone else was made to look bad. She then calls up Neko at the hotel he was staying at.

After a few minutes he picks up the phone, "of course Pizzazz I'll do whatever makes you happy and since it was Stormer made you look bad I think its time someone teach her a lesson." He is then told where she hung out, "the night club, 'the scene,' huh. Not a problem by the time I'm through with her she will wish you never kicked her out." This gets Pizzazz to laugh revenge was sweet. Neko then leaves to go to the nightclub where as he enters he sees the dark blue haired woman sitting at the bar eating a banana split.

Although angry at herself for losing her temper Mary wasn't sad she did what she did Pizzazz had it coming. Nevertheless there was just one problem with her solution now what was going to do for money. She knew Craig her brother would support her. He had come the day before on a surprise visit to see his baby sister. "He'll probably want me to go back to London with him but that won't solve any problems. I need to think," she then begins to move her spoon around the bowl when she is tapped on the shoulder by the owner, 'Chris," who asks the ex-misfit if she would perform for the audience.

"Perform by myself?" she asks Chris. "Yeah I have heard you are very talented I know your friend Kimber speaks highly of you. Why not give it a try." Stormer now thinking on what more could she lose did as Chris asked and went up to the piano on the stage. The room was filled with couples more so then single people so Stormer got the idea of performing a romantic ballad. A ballad she had always wanted to perform; a song dedicated to Angus as a means of saying goodbye. A song Pizzazz and the rest of the misfits teased her about saying it was to wimpy and sappy for Pizzazz to sing. Stormer then began to play. However as the blue haired woman sang her song unknown to her Jem and the Hologram's ex-road manager had entered the club he had heard singing and wanted to see who it was. To his shock he saw it was Stormer. He watched the blue haired woman play the keyboard her words sung with love and pain. It made Rio think of his ex-girlfriend. She was now with Riot that clown Rio had hated with such passion. Nevertheless it was over between them he knew them. There was nothing he could do to change the past. Who knows maybe fame had changed them. Rio is soon joined by Chris the owner of the club.

"She is very good isn't she Rio?" "Yeah she is I had no idea that Stormer was that good. I remember her performing with Kimber two years ago when Jerrica had offered to help produce their first record but I had no idea she was that good." "Yeah she is and from what I heard from the bartender she just got kicked out of the misfits. Stormer isn't even sure where she is going to go from here." "Oh she'll go back this isn't the first time she had left." He goes to add more when he is caught off by a feminine voice. "Well this time I won't be." The two turn to see Mary looking at them.

"Pizzazz went to far this time Rio I'm not going back. Hell I'm not even sure what I'm going to do now." She then takes a seat surprisingly next to him and asks what he had been up to. Rio can only shrug his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour passes and it was now around nine Stormer's stomach was starting to growl. She had completely forgot about getting something to eat that afternoon. "Damn that Roxy," she thought to herself. Rio also hearing that her stomach had growled suggested that they eat dinner. The club did serve food besides drinks Stormer agreed. Another hour and the two have talked for a while. After having a nice dinner which the two shared a couple glasses of wine talked. Talked about their past; their friends; even ex-lovers. Rio sighed he had no idea how much Stormer had loved Angus but he wasn't surprised that Pizzazz would go such to lengths to break the two up.

However as the two about their lost loves and their regrets Rio decides to look at his watch. It was getting late. "Well let me pay the check and then if you want I can take you home. I'm sure your brother is starting to worry about you." "That would be great Rio thank you." "Sure Stormer what are friends for." The blue haired woman can only blush but then something dawns on her. "Rio would you mind not using that name and just call me Mary instead I don't like the name Stormer anymore. All that name has ever done is cause me problems." Immediately Rio is surprised he didn't know Stormer's real name he liked it and told her so. Then after paying the bill Rio and Mary go to leave the club however as they are walking Rio has forgotten that he didn't leave a tip and asks Mary to wait for him while he leaves some money on the table. This gave Neko the chance he was waiting for. With Stormer's back turned he sneaks up behind her grabbing her around the neck dragging her into the alley.

"You hurt Pizzazz you little fool now you will pay!" he then begins to choke the blue haired keyboardist. Not wanting to be his victim Stormer takes one of her high heels and steps hard on Neko's shoes. He grunts in pain giving her the chance to scream for help. Instantly Rio hears her and rushes to her aid not wanting to get caught Neko shoves Mary against the brick wall and flees down the alley. A few minutes late Rio is at Mary's side. He helps her up and with one arm around her waist helps Mary back into the club. They are then joined by Chris who offers to call the police but Stormer refuses. She knew who was behind it and even though she could identify the culprit it wouldn't matter. By the time the police would arrive at the Gabor Mansion Neko could be stashed somewhere; somewhere the police wouldn't be able to get to him. "Rio I just want to go home, ok?" she asks him. Her eyes are now filled with tears this breaks Rio's heart. Not wanting to see her cry Rio takes Mary in his arms and holds her.

"We had better go, thanks for the help though." A few minutes later after getting in his car the two start to drive back to Mary's home when she bursts into tears. It was like a damn breaking. The ex-road manager just couldn't bare it after pulling over to the side of the road Rio takes Mary once again in is arms and rocks her if anything to help her deal with the pain of what she had just endured. But then something happens; something neither one expected to happen. Their heads lift so they are now facing each other Rio then not really knowing why caresses Mary's cheek and kisses her. Oh how it been so long since Mary had been kissed like this. It felt so good.

A few minutes go by when the two pull back from another. "Uh what just happened here?" she asked him. "I'm not sure," replied Rio. "It has been a while for me to hell for we all know it could be the wine." "And if it wasn't," she asked him. Rio not knowing how to respond can only answer with one more kiss. But still it was getting late and after making sure she was alright the two drive back to his place. By the time they arrive Craig is frantic. He is very to see his sister is alright even more so when he sees that it was Rio that brought her home. After going inside and knowing it was really late by this point Craig and Mary both suggest that Rio stay the night. They had room so he agrees. The following morning after Craig goes to surprise Aja at Starlight Mansion Rio and Mary talk about the night before but mostly it was about the kiss the two shared. Rio had to find out if it was just the wine or was there more.

"About last night Mary we need to talk." "Yes I agree," she replied. "Do you think its chemistry or just weird timing?" "I don't know and it's going to sound silly but I only know of one way to find out." "And that is?" she asked him. "This," he replies before taking Mary into his arms kissing her on the lips. There was a spark now the two were sure. However the two decided not to rush it. They were going to take this relationship nice and slow. Nevertheless back at the mansion Aja is surprised to see her boyfriend Craig Phillips her boyfriend. Seeing that she is busy with her boyfriend the rest of the Holograms drive to Starlight Music where Jerrica and Riot are in her office. The two are going over Kimber and Jerrica's contract when Riot notices something interesting. He shows it to Jerrica who is shocked by his findings.

"Rory this is dad's handwriting. He must have set this up when he was dying from cancer." Jerrica then buzzes Joanie Stuart her assistant to come see her. "Do you know anything about this Joanie?" Jerrica's assistant takes the contract and looks it over. "Yes, yes I do Jerrica and unless I'm mistaken you father had set up to protect his partnership with Eric Raymond in case he was unable to run Starlight Music." Joanie then explains the terms of the contract. "Your father was afraid that if he or Eric for some odd reason could not handle the responsibility of running Starlight Music the other partner could revoke the other partner's control of the company." "I see so if Kimber is unable to run this company I can request she give it to Rory then?" "Yes I believe so," says Joanie. "Fine because I think its time we play hardball with Miss Benton," replies Riot. Now all they had to do was wait for them to arrive and get this settled. It's not long either because a few minutes later the Holograms arrive well that is for Aja. As they enter Shana explains that Aja's boyfriend had made a surprise appearance and that they it would be best if the lead guitarist had some free time with him.

"That's fine," says Riot as he nods to Jerrica. "Look there is no easy way of saying this. Kimber I just went over my contract and yours it seems there was a clause I didn't notice before; a clause set up by our father." "Oh and conveniently Riot discovered it yeah right." "That's not fair Kimber Rory didn't do that and besides don't you think I would recognize dad's handwriting." Yes but…." "But nothing Kimber," replies Joanie who hands the red-headed Hologram her contract. "Look at the contract yourself that is your father's handwriting. I know I was there when you're father set it up. So if you need proof that is authentic then use me as that proof." This gets Kimber to shut right up.

"Alright now that that's settled here is the situation Kimber if your not going to assist your sister in running this company sign it over to me." Immediately she refuses Riot suspected she was going to do that because he had another idea in mind in case that one failed. In fact it was a wager between the two of them. "Alright, I have a wager between you and me. If that is not good enough how about this: the music awards are coming up in one month. I believe that by then your sister will absolutely, completely accepted by her fans; excuse me your fans that she is Jem. If I am right you will without any hesitation give your half of the company over to me and you will never ever bring up her dying her hair pink or giving up her identity to be Jem." "Fine but if I am right Riot I want Jerrica to do as I wanted dye her hair pink and just be Jem." instantly Shana angrily nudges Kimber with her elbow. "That is enough Kimber! What did we talk about last night after we got home! You weren't going to bring that up anymore. You promised that you would get off Jerrica's back about giving up who she is!" Kimber just looks away.

"I'm sorry I know what I said last night but I know that is the right for the band and it is very selfish of my sister not to accept the truth. The fans will agree with me. It is Jem that made us not my sister's talent it's that simple." "Oh Kimber," pleaded Raya. "This just isn't right after what happened last night haven't you learned anything from your mistakes," she added to her friend. Kimber sits there defiantly. Finally Jerrica speaks up. "Kimber I'm sorry I won't that but I will do this. If you are right I will dye my hair pink but that is all I will do. That's all there is to it." although she still wanted to get her way getting her sister at least to agree to dye her hair pink was enough of a start anyway so Kimber agrees shaking both Jerrica and Riot's hands. She then leaves the office knowing that this was her best chance to prove that she was right after all.


	9. Chapter 9

However as she leaves Jerrica's office Shana looks to her friend.

"Jerrica this is crazy you can't agree to this!" Jerrica goes to respond but Riot stops her. "Darling allow me," he says kissing her hand. "Shana relax we all know it is your friend's talent that made this company what it is. Here is what I propose the rest of the month we will put out as many videos of Jerrica performing songs from the past this will do the trick. The Stingers will also be producing music videos like, 'perfect match and under my spell.' I know once the fans see these Kimber's whole philosophy will completely fail and she will have to accept that she was wrong. That it wasn't the Jem name that made this company a success it was an entire group effort as well as my lovely's talent." The girls agree and after leaving the office begin to set a plan in motion to get as many videos as possible out to show Jerrica as the true lead singer of Jem and the Holograms.

It is now the fourth of July Monday afternoon. By now Jerrica and her friends have won the Xanthos's contest for the fourth of July with the song, 'All across this country.' This made Jerrica very happy but there was just problem that had to be dealt with and that was with her sister Kimber. The young Hologram had been working very hard to prove to her sister that only as Jem with pink hair that her sister would be accepted. It seems she had gone to Diskcovery Music and made a suggestion to Owen Beech the owner of the record store. Instantly Beech called Jerrica wondering if it was some kind of practical joke. "No Owen this is the first I've heard about this."

Jerrica then summoned her friends and told them what her sister was doing. "And here we thought we had gotten this settled," said Shana. "Now what do we do?" Raya then made a comment about how hearing about Diskcovery Music made her think of the Glitter and Gold test that her fellow band members did against the misfits. This gave Jerrica an idea an idea that was inspired by her boyfriend the night before. Riot had suggested to her the night before that unless she didn't mind being a door mat she had to start taking action. "And if that means going against your sister to prove its not the Jem image then you need to do something about it." although she hated to admit Riot had a good point now she to do something. "I'm going to go see Owen with Kimber the day after the fourth of July," she said to him. "Do you want me to do go with you?" he asked her. Jerrica shakes her head.

"No Rory I have to do this. My sister probably thinks I'm going to just and wait to see what happens that in the end she will prove that I have nothing to do with how popular this band is well that's where she is wrong." Riot smiles at her, "of course she is wrong but how are you going to pull this off?" he asks her. "Do you remember me telling you about the glitter n gold contest Jem and the Holograms did against the misfits a few years back?" Riot nods, "yes of course, oh now I see you're going to suggest something like that with your sister; show her you're not afraid to fight for what you believe in." Jerrica nods, "exactly I just hope things go well and I can prove that I am right." Riot takes her in his arms. "Darling trust me if anyone can accomplish this, its you." Nevertheless the following morning after arriving at Diskcovery Records with her sister Jerrica sees that her sister really did mean business. So she waits until Owen Beech approaches them.

"Alright what's on your mind Kimber," he asks the red-headed Hologram. "It's simple Owen I'm here to prove to my sister my belief that it's the Jem image that made our band what it is today. That it isn't her voice that got us noticed." "Yes and I'm here to prove that part is false. My sister may be right that it was possibly the Jem image that got noticed in the beginning but what she has forgotten that it was a combined effort." This just gets Kimber to look away. "It was because of my singing; Shana's designs; Aja's awesome guitar playing; and of course my sister's talent in writing music." "Makes sense," replies Owen, "so what do you two want to do?" he asks the two girls. Kimber looks at her sister she hadn't counted on Jerrica wanting to compete against her; not like this but she had prove she was right and that's there was to it. "Ok sis I have asked Owen to put our the Jem tapes and cds that we released a few months back you know how you used to look before you got exposed." Jerrica nods, "yes I have brought with me Kimber tapes and cds except with my picture." Owen shakes his head now very confused.

"I don't get it why put out two versions?" "Oh that's simple as I explained that it was the Jem look I believe that is what will sell. Our fans will know and agree that it is the Jem pink hair look and that's how Jem should be seen; and like my sister believes." "I see and you want to do the opposite." "Yes I know what my sister thinks and as much as I usually would do what she wants to make her happy this time I can't," says Jerrica. Although it did sound crazy to him Owen agreed and as the month of July went by both sales of Kimber's idea on how Jem looked sold well but so did Jerrica's version.

To complicate matters even worse for the young Hologram by this point Riot had released video versions of, 'under my spell and perfect match showing Jerrica performing as herself using the Jem name. There was also videos put out; the video that won them the Fourth of July contest, 'all across this country; everybody wears a mask to explain her feelings of deception being Jem; and putting it all together. Having these videos out helped Jerrica a lot. By the time July 30 came around it was obvious by marketing the new Jem tapes and cds were selling like hot cakes. Moreover they were beating Kimber by a landslide; and only July 31 Kimber had no other choice but to accept defeat. Nevertheless she was still determined but on a lighter note which made Jerrica very happy was that Laura Holloway had returned. Instantly the young teenager and Riot hit it off. This made Jerrica very happy to see her boyfriend click with the young teen. Now all they had to was survive the music awards and that was to be held in a few days.

However as they prepared for the music awards the misfits were busy looking for a replacement for Stormer. Although it did take a few days Pizzazz did find someone. Her name was Amanda Sterling stage name Flare. The green haired lead singer had found the dark purple haired keyboardist at the club, 'the scene.' She was then introduced to Roxy and Jetta. Roxy liked Flare's mean streak and Jetta loved her sick attitude towards hurting people. The misfits were now better then ever! Who needed Stormer now that they had Flare she was the perfect replacement for the ex-keyboardist. Eric then signed her up the following day. A few days later the misfits released takin it all and listen up. Now they had Flare the misfits knew which either song they performed they would knock Jem and The Holograms or even The Holograms and The Stingers off the charts. As for the award it would be a piece of cake.

The day of the music awards finally arrived. All three bands were set to perform. As they entered their dressing rooms Kimber noticed the misfit's replacement for Stormer. The purple haired woman just glared at the young Hologram who then just sticks her tongue at her. "Oh Kimber come on we have to get ready," said Aja pulling her friend inside the dressing room. Jerrica and her friends then change into clothes they are going to wear for their performance. Jerrica wearing a gold and green mini skirt outfit with yellow stars; her sister Kimber wearing a yellow sun dress; Aja wearing a white and gold off the shoulder gold studded pants outfit ; and last but not least Shana and Raya. Shana wearing a white and gold pantsuit while Raya wore a green striped spaghetti dress. The group then came out on stage and performed the song, 'believe in yourself.'

_Deep inside your heart, that's where its got to start  
There are those who doubt that you will start to sprout  
But believe in yourself, you've got to believe in yourself, baby  
Got to believe in yourself, or you'll get nothing from anyone else  
Don't give up when people tell you "No!"  
Keep on searching for another way to go  
(Go, Go, Go, Go!)  
Believe in yourself, you've got to believe in yourself, baby  
Got to believe in yourself, or you'll get nothing from anyone else  
Believe in yourself, you've got to believe in yourself, baby  
Got to believe in yourself,  
Believe in yourself!_

Then once finishing the song Kimber waits to see that she was right. That the Jem fans would not like her sister performing as herself however she hadn't expected what was to happen. To Kimber's shock the fans were going wild with glee. There were even fans yelling Jerrica's name; there was even a couple of fans who were holding up a sign with Jerrica's name on it. "I don't believe it they actually like her. Could I really have been wrong?" Kimber thought to herself. She had lost the wager the young Hologram then turned to see Riot smiling at her. The group then left the stage while the stingers came on and performed their song perfect match.


	10. Chapter 10

Nevertheless as the group finishes up and Jerrica goes to sit at a table in the audience where the rest of the music bands waited to see who had won The Holograms noticed the misfits watching them. They had decided that for the song, 'time is running out they would wear their original outfits that they had started in. Shana believed it would signify them as their own style for them as a group. But just as the group went to go on stage the misfits pushed past them. "You losers can wait to go on after on us. I mean we all know the fans came to see real musicians not you no talents," cracked Roxy as she and her fellow misfits laughed walking out on stage. But as they walked Pizzazz is somewhat unnerved by the fact that Jem wasn't with the group. This made the lead singer of the misfits worry. If Jem kept this up the rest of the misfits might ask Pizzazz why they couldn't perform by themselves instead of only performing with her as lead. Nevertheless the misfits went on stage and performed the song, 'listen up.'

_Listen up, tune me in   
Now let the real good time begin  
Listen up, listen good   
there's a brand new girl in the neighborhood!  
(I'm takin' over) read me loud and clear  
(I'm takin' over) it's the end of your career!  
(I'm takin' over, baby can you hear?)  
Listen up, get it straight  
There ain't no point in tempting fate  
Listen up, you take heed  
There's no way I'm lettin' you succeed!  
(I'm takin' over) read me loud and clear  
(I'm takin' over) its the end of your career  
(I'm takin' over) read me loud and clear  
(I'm takin' over) its the end of your career  
(I'm takin' over) read me loud and clear  
(I'm takin' over) its the end of your career_

The misfits then after performing their song take their time leaving the stage as if the audience didn't want them to leave. But finally after seeing they had shown the audience in Pizzazz's mind her greatness the misfits left the stage.

However after all three bands performed it was Jem and the Holograms that won best video and the stingers who won best new artist. Pizzazz was furious as she watched her rival with Riot talking to the press. She growled in frustration as Riot expressed how he knew in the long run that his girlfriend would be accepted as Jem. "Can you believe the nerve of them!" snapped Roxy. "They're hogging the stage." "Yeah," snapped Pizzazz. "Let's show them that we're better then they are" she added as she started over to the podium. Nevertheless Eric had to stop her. They didn't need bad press not with Pizzazz's father backing them financially.

"We don't need the bad publicity Pizzazz let it go. Your father is financially supporting Misfits Music I doubt he would like any bad publicity done by his daughter. "Yeah but it's not fair!" she snapped at him. "Fine then go up stage try to steal Jem's spotlight I just hope doesn't bring up past events; you know stuff that your father would not appreciate." Although she hated to admit it her manager did have a point so the misfits left angry that they didn't win but left anyway. However as the evening continued Howard Sands had a party at his place where Jem and the Holograms attended with the Stingers. As they entered the movie producer's home they see musicians; models and actors at the festivity. Lena Lerner soon approaches Jerrica and Riot congratulating the couple; and just for their new romance but because Jerrica had succeed her old image. That was a big accomplishment in anything to say the least.

"Thanks Lena that's quite a compliment. I appreciate that." "Hey you earned it now there is one thing I have been wondering about. Last week I bought your mom's cd that you released. You only recorded one song from her original recordings; first love. Have you thought about releasing anymore?" "Actually there is one song I have always wanted to perform but I have regretfully gotten choked up trying to do the song. It was my mother's favorite to; the song is called, 'starlight." "Oh yeah I've heard the song on the album you released two years ago. Do you think you will ever do it Jerrica?" Riot's girlfriend can only shrug her shoulders. She had tried numerous times in attempting to record the song always ended up falling apart. She tells this to Riot later that night as they return to his suite.

"Darling if you want to record the song I'm sure I can help you do it," he says to her as they had gotten into bed that night. "I know Rory but I can never finish it. The song always makes me think of my mother when my mother died that night in the plane crash and how I was so mean to her when she left." Jerrica then turned her head in his arms and wept. Riot hated to see his love weep. "It'll be ok darling just think about it. I bet if I asked mom to help us record it I know you could do it. However I think it might be best if you did it solo. You know you didn't tell the Holograms about it. See if you could perform a song without them." "I don't know Rory I need to think about it. I know the song requires one musician but will my sister and my friends think? I would be betraying them by performing on my own." "Possibly it would be one song and one song alone." "I'll think about it Rory." "That's all I ask my sweet." Jerrica blushes he always what to say to make her feel better. She then snuggles up in his arms the two fall asleep.

Saturday and Sunday the two rest up and on Monday morning Riot and Jerrica wait for the Holograms to arrive.

Jerrica's friends soon arrive and after signing her half of the company Riot looks at his girlfriend. "I'll be quite frank about this. Jerrica and I have talked about this last month after she went for a physical with Dr. Bradley. It seems my lovely hasn't had a vacation in years. Starting today Jerrica will be taking at least two weeks off." The five women look each other its only Kimber who doesn't look to happy about it. That meant she would be expected to do more work; and she hated to do any type of physical labor. Usually Aja; Shana or Raya took care of that stuff. Kimber tries to argue that it wasn't fair but she is out voted. Riot then gives his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek where after saying that she would start her vacation tomorrow. She then leaves the conference room leaving the Holograms alone with Riot. Joanie then appears with Jerrica's schedule.

"Thank you Joanie now please get Regine for me I need her here as well. This meeting can not start without her." "Of course Riot." Joanie then disappears a few minutes later the light blue haired French designer enters the conference room. "Alright let's begin. I'll start with you Regine and Shana. Shana you have been creating the posters; signs; billboards; and the clothes for Jem and the Holograms for nearly three years now. I think that's to much work for one person. Starting today Regine is going to start learning how to make posters, signs, and other designs for the cds and any other stuff that is needed to be made.. Once she learns how to create these items then you will need to work on sketches or creating clothes for my lovely." "But what about us?" whined Kimber. "Oh that you girls from here on in are going to have Regine design your clothes. Now she will have Shana to help teach her what works for you and what won't." "Makes sense," says Aja shrugging her shoulders. "Yes I agree and I can't wait to get stared Shana. You will love my designs I'm sure of it." "I know Regine you are a very good artist." "Good now that that's settled you two girls can leave." Once they were gone Riot then turned to Aja, Raya, and Kimber.

"Alright Aja and Raya; Aja since you have had to take over Rio's duties since he has been gone for all the mechanical items fixing guitars and any other equipment that was needed to be fixed I want Raya to help you. That is until we can hire someone to assist you. Once we do that Raya can join Kimber in helping me run this company. Oh and Raya these will be minor tasks I know after you get done here you go home and help your family run your dad's nursery. I think you have enough on your place as is without me making you work harder then you already are." "Gracias Riot," "good now you two can leave. That now leaves you Kimber I'll make this simple," he then slides over a document with a list of chores that Kimber will have to start doing from here on in. Instantly the young Hologram is shocked and angry by Riot's request. Half of the stuff listed was usually her sister handled.

"Why can't you do it?" she screams at him. "Because it shouldn't my only responsibility and nor should it be your sisters. From here on in if you want to get paid you will do more then just write songs for this group." "Yes but that's not fair I have a date with Sean tonight and tomorrow is the Countess's party. If I have to do all this work I won't have time to go," she whines at him. "Now relax I'm not saying you have to do it all in one day but I do want you to do it on your own. You cannot ask your sister to do it for you or the other Holograms if you do there will be consequences. Trust me on that."

Although she hated idea of having to do all this stuff Riot promises to help Kimber learn and that even though it did look hard he would help her if she desperately needed it. By the day's end Kimber is exhausted with all the phone calls and running around she had to do in L.A. she nearly missed her date with Sean. Somehow she had to figure a way of getting someone to help her out and if anything whomever she got do more stuff so she could have fun. Her songs were far more important then this tedious stuff that Riot had assigned her.


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours pass and after finishing up for the day The Holograms leave Starlight Music well that is except for Kimber she had to stay late. She was pissed to she hated the fact that she had to stay late. "Damn that Riot! I have a date with Sean at eight and I'm not going to have time to get ready for our date!" She then shoves her chair back getting up. "This isn't fair!" she then grabs the list and walks out slamming the door behind her and goes to see Riot who is with Jerrica at the moment. He had her pinned against the wall kissing her neck. "Rory this is crazy someone is going….oh my…" Riot chuckles as he starts to loosen one of the buttons to Jerrica's blue sleeveless shirt. However as he reaches the bottom button of the shirt to get to her bra they are interrupted by a loud banging knock on his office door. He squeezes his fist in frustration. "Yes what is it?" "Open this door you jerk!" Jerrica sighs, "I knew when you told me this afternoon Rory you were going to give Kimber a lot of work she was going to get mad." Riot nods, "wait here and don't move," he adds touching her lip with his finger. "I'm not finished with you yet." He then kisses her passionately on the lips before turning opening the door ajar.

"Yes Kimber what is it?" "Is my sister with you?" she asks him. "Possibly, but what does this have to do with me?" "I want to see her I don't like this arrangement!" Riot then steps outside closing the door behind him. He knew the last thing his girlfriend needed was her sister seeing her half dressed. "I take it your having problems with your list?" he asks her crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes and I have a date with Sean tonight," she whines to him. "Fine give me whatever you didn't finish and I will take care of it. I don't mind helping you out I just don't want you talking your sister into it when she has been too much of the work on her own as is." Although bothered by the fact that Riot still was taking Jerrica's side he did have a point Jerrica did do a lot but then again her sister never did ask for help if she needed it. "Well my sister never asked for help Riot if she needed it she should have asked." Riot pushes the door back he didn't want Jerrica to step out it would have made things worse. He had to settle this and fast.

"Let's get one thing straight Kimber Jerrica shouldn't have had to ask for your help you were her partner you should have done something which I know for a fact that all you ever did was take naps and complain so don't start with me. I will take care of the list so go and leave. I to have plans and you are interrupting them." "Fine!" she then shoves the list against his chest and leaves. Riot crunches the paper in his hands. Kimber would be a lot harder to deal with then he had expected. He then turned and walked back inside his office where he sees Jerrica's face. She looked like she was ready to cry. Riot shook his head walking over to her and after pulling her into his arms starts to console her. "Jerrica don't let what Kimber said get to you. What she said is not true."

"Yes but Rory…" "Ssh no she was your partner she should have helped you just like Aja and Shana did that first year." He then lifted her chin, "I love you; you are life; my very soul please do not cry." He then wipes the tears from her eyes and kisses her. A few minutes pass when Riot pulls back. "Now where we're we hmmm," he says as he opens up her shirt. "Rory you're…horrible…" her words are stopped as he removes her bra Jerrica then watches her lover take a nipple into his mouth sucking it gently. Nevertheless as an hour or two pass and the two have made passionate love on his couch Riot and Jerrica soon leave Starlight Music and return to his suite. However as the two get ready for the Countesses party back at Starlight Mansion Kimber is with Deirdre asking how she felt about Jerrica performing as herself. "I think its great Kimber. It makes me want to be just like her even more." This shocks the young Hologram had she really been wrong about her sister's talent? It was a lot to think about but still she had to get ready for her date with Sean. But as she is getting ready for her date meanwhile Aja is at Mary's home and is talking to her; Rio and Craig Aja's boyfriend about the party that night. She wanted Rio and Mary to come with them.

"Aja I don't know I'm not sure if I'm ready to do something like that. Besides I doubt the Countess would want someone like me there," says Mary as she looks down. "Now Mary stop that," says Rio as he puts his arm around his girlfriend. "You promised you wouldn't say about that yourself. You know I don't like it when you put yourself down." Mary can only blush this gets Aja to laugh. "You two really have connected haven't you?" Rio squeezes her boyfriend's hand. "Yeah we have, I think I really now can envy your friend Aja Rio has been wonderful for me and if he thinks its time for me to take a chance then I'll do It." this gets Craig to mumble something but Aja kicks him underneath the table.

She already knew after catching the two lovebirds together in bed last month that they were lovers. The way Rio reacted made Aja laugh. He acted like a high school kid caught making out for the very first time.

"Oh stop it Craig your being ridiculous now come on we need to get ready it's about time Mary and Rio get some work. Rio his old job back and Mary becoming a Hologram I know it would make Kimber very happy to see you." that did it Mary smiled she had missed her friend. An hour later after getting ready to go to the party they arrive at the Countesses's home where after Aja explained Rio and Mary's relationship the four went inside. As they entered Mary and Rio instantly see Jerrica with Riot. Immediately Rio is floored by the change in his ex-girlfriend. She had never looked so good. Wearing a light blue thin cap sleeve gown her hair tied back with a light blue bow Jerrica looked beautiful. Around her neck was a light blue stone necklace.

"Aja when did she become like that?" Rio asks his friend. "Oh you mean the new look that's partly Shana's doing and Riot. He gave her the confidence to step out into he world." "Yeah she does look good but umm Rio…" the Hologram's ex-road manager then turns to see his girlfriend's face Mary was still very sensitive about relationships after what happened with Angus Mary hadn't had much luck with men. "I'm sorry Mary yeah Jerrica looks great but that doesn't mean I haven't stopped being in love with you; and in fact I'll prove It." he then turns her so she was facing him and kissed her. Aja smiles nudging Craig in the arm.

His sister was finally with someone who actually gave a damn about her. Rio and Mary then approach Riot and Jerrica mainly to see if Jerrica would give Rio back his job as road manager and allow Mary to become a Hologram. Immediately Jerrica accepts the idea although talking to her ex-boyfriend isn't easy. They hadn't spoken since he had left in June after she was exposed. After a couple of minutes Rio takes a chance and speaks up. "It's been a while huh," he says smiling at her. "Um yes it has I'm glad to see you were able to find someone new to go out with." Rio nods oh boy did this feel uncomfortable. Also feeling the tension was Riot he suspected the two had to work this out alone. He whispers it to Jerrica who although surprised by her boyfriend's idea had to admit it did make sense. The two then step outside and take a walk through the Countess's garden.

By the time they reach gazebo Jerrica decided it was now or never. This had to get resolved. "Rio I'm going to start. First off I'm sorry for keeping the truth from you. I should have told you from the start like Kimber suggested maybe if I had we would still be together." Rio shrugs his shoulders, true he might have but then again he might have just lost it nevertheless. "Look it doesn't matter now but if you want to talk about it I probably would have flipped out. I know in the past I have acted like a jerk. I'm just sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain." Jerrica nods but then something she hadn't counted on. Rio tells her that he was angry how Kimber had acted.

"I saw Harriet's show Jerrica I can't believe your sister said those things about you." "Well I kind of started Rio by creating the fact that Jem and myself were separate people." "Yeah but still to go on by saying that it was the image that drew people to you that's not true; it was your personality as well as that lovely voice you inherited from your mother." "Thanks, oh how about you and Mary the two of you look good together." Rio blushes. "She's very nice I still can't believe how we quickly got along so well."

He then rubs the back of his neck. "To this day he still couldn't believe two weeks after they had gone out they would end up in bed together. Oh and the great sex they had talk about wow!" However as he is thinking about that night Jerrica notices him blushing. This was awkward what could he be thinking feeling embarrassed Jerrica left him in the garden. She hated to do it but it just didn't feel right.


	12. Chapter 12

She soon re-enters the party where she runs into the Countess and Howard Sands.

"Oh Jerrica you look simply beautiful." "I'll say," adds Howard Sands. "I bet your glad to get all stuff about your past over and done with." "Oh I am Howard," replies Jerrica as she watches people. Howard sees her scanning the room and so does his girlfriend. "He isn't here Jerrica," she says to the blonde. "Who isn't here Countess?" "Nick Mann that is who you are looking for, right," asks the Countess. "Of course not well maybe I am. I just don't want well you know some of the stuff to come back. I know Rory won't care but still…" "You feel a little unnerved," replies Howard Sands. "Well I wouldn't worry about it from what I've heard about that boyfriend of yours he's not at all like Rio was.

I think you're safe although Danielle insisted that Nick or Cherise not be invited." Oh those annoying people Howard all they would do would just cause problems for Jerrica and I think she has had enough of that." Howard Sands agrees nevertheless as the three chat Mary and Kimber have discovered each other. Instantly the two hug each other.

"Oh Stormer you look great!" "Thanks Kimber you look good to." The two talk for a while but as the two chit chat Mary starts to feel uncomfortable because her friend was now talking about getting Jerrica and Rio back together. "Uh Kimber that's great and all but Rio and I are seeing each other." Kimber looks at her friend, "you can't date Rio Stormer then I can't get him back with Jerrica," she whines to Mary. The dark blue haired woman can only shake her head in disbelief. She then searches the crowd for her boyfriend when she sees Aja and Shana coming towards them. "Mary; Kimber you two enjoying the party," asks Aja. "Oh it's outrageous Aja! I was just talking to Stormer about how I want to get Rio and Jerrica back together." Aja and Shana look at one another. "That's great and all Kimber but Aja told me that Mary was seeing Rio now." "Well she can find another boyfriend I'm sure I can find her a great guy; even better then Rio." Shana crosses her arms over her chest Aja looked peeved to.

"Kimber this has to stop I mean look at what you are doing. I think you hurt Mary's feelings," she says as she joins Mary putting and arm around her boyfriend's sister. "Oh come on Aja we both know Rio and my sister are meant to be together Stormer can find someone else!" Aja goes to comment when a male voice is heard behind them.

"Why don't you let me decide who I want to date Kimber I think I can take care of myself. Besides I think Mary and I are doing just fine without your help!" Kimber turns to see Rio and he looked angry. "Furthermore she isn't Stormer any more this lovely creature," he adds pulling Mary over to him. "Its just Mary now and I love dating her." "Yes but…" "But nothing," he snaps at her. "What gives you the right to decide who Jerrica and I should date I think she and Riot are happy together. So back off come on Mary I want my friend Max Connelly to meet you." "Oh ok Rio." He then walks away from the three women. However as they leave Kimber turns to Aja and Shana both looked very angry.

"Kimber this has to be stop you can't keep doing this and besides what about your sister's feelings. Do you think she would like the idea of you choosing what type of guy she should date!" the young Hologram hadn't thought about that. Jerrica not once ever told Kimber what guy to date and here she was doing that to Mary. "I'm sorry I'm going to go apologize to Stormer and I mean Mary." "Good now as for the rest of us I'm going to go find Craig I want him to meet Riot. I want to ask Jerrica if we can have Craig to do a video with us." "Oh awesome what video?" asks Kimber. "Beat this we never did do a video for it when we first did it for the talent competition." "Oh that sounds like a great idea Aja well I'm going to go find Mary and Rio." Kimber then disappears.

A few hours pass and by eleven p.m Riot and Jerrica have met Craig. Moreover Jerrica loved the idea of using Craig and Raya in the beat this video. They never did do it because Craig had left and Shana to wasn't with them. The two then leave the party the following morning while Jerrica stays home she and Riot's mother Mildred were going to go shopping. Riot then arrives at Starlight Music where after signing Mary and Rio to the music company Jerrica's boyfriend tells Mary to go join the rest of the Holograms. "But why I can't I stay? I wanted to see if you had any work for me to do?" Riot smiles at her, "in due time Mary I want you to get a feel for the place. Starlight Music is run a little bit differently then how things were done at Misfits Music."

"True but I must be able to do something Riot." "You will I promise just go join the other Holograms." Although she still wanted to do her fair share at the music company Mary does leave Riot's office that now left Rio and Riot alone in the office. "Ok I'll make this simple I know in the past few years that at times you got a little bit hot under the collar that stops now. From here on in if a problem arises you will let me or Nathan my attorney handle it. I won't accept you losing your temper or going off half cocked because you get annoyed at someone is that clear." Rio crosses his arms over his chest.

"I mean it Pacheco if your going to start trouble then please leave I dealt with crap like that when I had to work with Pizzazz and that got very tiresome." Although it did bother the Hologram's road manager he had to admit Riot did have a good point. At times he did act a like a jerk in front of Jerrica mostly as Jem but still it did bother her. "Alright I promise to keep my cool." "Excellent now please go join the Holograms in the recording studio." Immediately Rio is floored. "Don't you mean Jem and the Holograms?" he asks Riot. "Oh I'm sorry you don't know do you allow me to explain. After Jerrica was exposed I suggested too make things easier for my lovely to have the bands be split in two groups. One band would be called Jem and the Holograms while the other group would be the Holograms without Jem. Then if a project that Jerrica wanted to do on her own she wouldn't be holding the Holograms back. They could perform without her; and of course Jerrica could if need be take some time off just like she is now." This really does the trick Rio is thrilled by this. If anyone needed a vacation from work it was his ex-girlfriend. He then leaves to join the others by the afternoon's end Mary has new clothes a new original outfit that Shana and Regine had created together. This made the ex-misfit very happy the only problem now was hoping the fans would accept her. But that fear is soon diminished because a couple days later The Holograms perform where after the introduction of their new band member Mary is soon a hit among fans of the Holograms. There were even girls now dyeing their hair dark blue so they could be just like her.

A week passes and after learning to do some jobs with Riot Mary soon finds herself with some chores to do she was even helping Raya out with the her families nursery. That really made a good impression on the new band member however as the following week ends and the Holograms have learned there were to be scheduled to go perform in Beijing, China. Instantly Mary feels nervous her boyfriend tries to reassure her. "You'll be fine Mary I know you will." "Yes but all those things we did that first year Rio I mean with the earrings. I just don't think it's a good idea," says Mary as Shana finished the last touches to her Chinese stage costume. "Oh come on Mary it'll be okay I talked to Riot this morning and he told me that his attorney Nathan had already talked to the Chinese consulate and they didn't have any problems with us performing there." "Oh but what about I did with the misfits?" she asks Shana. "That too was covered your one of us now and besides Aja is going to be doing the lead song when we do our big concert in front of the wall of China." "I guess your right." "Well I think you look beautiful Mary. Even better I can't wait to see you on stage." He then kisses the dark blue haired woman on the cheek. Instantly Mary blushes. "Oh would you stop Rio your embarrassing her with all the moving around Mary is doing her I might stick her with this needle." Rio laughs and after giving his girlfriend one last peck on the cheek leaves the two women alone so Shana can finish up.

A few days later the group is ready to go then after packing their clothes so they can leave on the 18th Aja decides to double check a few things with Nathan. However as she arrives at his office she hears Nathan talking to Riot. "So she's going to do it huh Riot?" asks Riot's attorney. "Yes and it makes me so happy to see Jerrica taking a chance on it. Performing Starlight a song written and performed by her mother will be a very big step for my love." Immediately Aja is shocked Jerrica was to perform alone. She had to find out more. Nevertheless as she listens to the conversation unknown to her Riot and Nathan have heard her moving on the carpet by the sound of her shoes. Riot then steps outside seeing Aja who now felt really embarrassed for eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Please come in join us it might even not be a bad idea to hear what you think of this."

"Well to be honest I think its great but does that mean Jem and the Holograms are finished?" "Not at all Aja Jerrica is simply performing Starlight as a single and only just this one time." "I see but why all the secrecy why not tell us about it?" "Well for starters Jerrica didn't want the rest of you to know in case she failed in attempting to do the song; and second: it was just one time thing." "I see and how did you manage to get her to do it? I didn't think it would be possible for Jerrica to even attempt it in the first place. Every time she has tried she would always end up falling apart." "Oh that was arranged with the help of my mother. Between me and her we were able to get Jerrica through the song." Aja smiles, "well I love the idea." "I'm glad but you can't let the others know. Jerrica doesn't want them to find out until the single is released, alright?" she had to admit it did make sense. "Ok Riot I promise not to say anything to the others. I just hope you know what you are doing." He smiles, "oh believe me my dear Aja I know exactly what I'm doing." He then gives her a small hug and after walking her out Riot returns to his attorney. He had to make sure that everything at in Beijing would go according to schedule.

"Relax Riot I have taken care of everything. If the misfits decide to try anything it won't work. Furthermore when I told the Chinese Consulate that Aja a Chinese woman by birth to sing love unties us it made one hell of an impression on them." "Excellent Nathan!" he then after shaking his attorney hand leaves Nathan's office so he can return to his girlfriend is now at his suite relaxing reading a book she had been dying to read. However as Riot gets in his limo so he can return to his suite and Jerrica back at Misfits Music Eric and Techrat are now with is the misfits. With the help of Techrat he tells the girls that the Holograms were scheduled to go to Beijing tomorrow. Of course Eric had arranged for the misfits to go but only if they promised not to prevent The Holograms from performing.

Immediately Pizzazz starts a fuss when Eric tells her that even though they couldn't prevent their rivals from performing didn't mean they couldn't cause mischief. This made Pizzazz feel a lot better. She rubs her hands together she couldn't wait to make Jem miserable. "Oh this is going to be so good!" she says as she laughs with her fellow band members. "I can't wait to torment little Miss Jem." "Yeah this is going to be a bloody blast!" cracks Jetta. The two women then start laughing harder well that is until they hear Techrat laughing at them. "What's so damn funny!" snaps Pizzazz.

"What Jem she isn't going with them," he says laughing. "Only the Holograms are going." "Your lying!" snaps Pizzazz. Techrat just snickers at her as he shows Pizzazz the flight schedule. Instantly Pizzazz is unhappy well that is until Jetta joins her side whispering her ear that it was a probably a trick to keep the misfits from finding out that Jem was in fact going to Beijing. "You really think so huh?" she asks Jetta. "Of course Yank this is the kind of thing they would do to keep you from finding out about. But your smarter then they are Yank. If they think they can pull a fast one on Pizzazz they got another thing coming." This gets the green haired woman enraged she would show them. She still had to make Jem pay for stealing Riot from her. She then turns to her fellow misfits. "You with me girls!" she yells to them. "Oh yeah let's make those losers pay. Who knows maybe by the time we get through with them the Chinese Consulate will want us to perform at the Great Wall instead of Jem and the Holotwits," adds Roxy. The following day after the Holograms leave to go to China the misfits get on Pizzazz's father's personal jet and leave for Beijing themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

Nevertheless as the misfits go to cause mischief for their rivals back in L.A Jerrica is going over her schedule for that week. The live performance of her performing her mother's song Starlight was in two days and boy was she nervous. Jerrica looks out her boyfriend's window and sighs. Could she do this? Riot believed she could in fact even his mother had faith had her but she well Jerrica still had butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder she turns to see Riot's father. Daniel Llewelyn smiles at her. "Hope you're not getting cold feet young lady my son and wife have worked very hard to help you do this." "I know Mr. Llewelyn I'm just so nervous. I've never performed without the Holograms before what if the audience doesn't like me." Riot's father smiles, "I doubt that highly I've seen your performance you light up the room when you sing." Jerrica blushes. They then hear the door to the suite open in walks in her boyfriend Riot. "Well we are all set for tomorrow night for you to perform at the Rock Hard Café." Jerrica turns facing him. She looked nervous. He smiles at her.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to be right on the stage with you playing the guitar. You will not be alone I promise." He then comes over and takes her in his arms. "I know you can do this." "Yes but what about the fans?" "How could they not like you?" she had to admit that was true. She already picked out the gown she would wear. It was a pink slim fit one shoulder gown with a pink feather. She even had pink gloves to match. She looked beautiful her boyfriend even said it made him think of Valentine's Day. "Now I have called Vivian and she'll meet us there tomorrow night. "You my dear will knock them off their feet. "I hope so Rory, I really do." The following day after picking up her gown and gloves Jerrica and Riot get ready to go to the Rock Hard Café.

So far everything was going perfectly the only problem that Riot had to contend with was a call from his lawyer Nathan. "It's really nothing to worry about Riot but I just thought you should know Aja called me early this morning saying the misfits are trying to ruin their upcoming concert for Beijing." "I see and what can we do about it?" "Oh that's been taken care of believe me. I already spoke to the Consulate about how to deal with the misfits if they start something they will be given a choice to cut the crap or leave China.

I explained that since we were trying to redeem face with their people by having Aja Leith perform, 'love unites us,' that at least they could do would be to keep the misfits from trying anything funny." "I see Nathan you think of everything, good work." Later that night after making Vivian was ready for his girlfriend's performance Riot got his special guitar ready and went on stage to announce his love Jerrica would be performing the song Starlight in her first and only solo performance. The lights dim and Riot begins to play his guitar. His love Jerrica picks up the microphone and begins to sing.

_Starlight, is the message  
That I send from beyond  
Starlight, is for always, even when I'm gone  
Look to starlight, to shimmer on and on   
Starlight won't desert you  
Starlight's always there   
Starlight, is the present, I send from high above  
Starlight is eternal like my love  
Starlight is the message that I send   
Starlight._

Riot and the band behind Jerrica then stop playing silence ensues, "oh god they didn't like me," thought Jerrica but then something happened. One person then stands then a few more. Each member standing and applauding her, Jerrica had been given a standing ovation. Jerrica's eyes fill with tears they loved her; they really loved her. She then curtsies to the audience. Riot looks over at Vivian who raises her thumb in agreement. The performance was a success now all she had to do was get it to Lindsey Pierce for her show tomorrow night. However as Jerrica finishes up her performance and says goodbye to her audience back in Beijing, China the Holograms are having a tour of the Great Wall of China. So far the tour had gone perfect even better then they had expected. The day before they had used the spring bath to relax and later Aja looked up her family history. A few minutes later Rio joins the girls he puts his arm around Mary's shoulder. Although memories of what happened their first year when they had come to China was still playing in his mind it didn't matter that was then this was now. Now he was with Mary and that's that mattered. Nevertheless as the group goes over their itinerary for the day there was so much Aja wanted to do before their concert tomorrow night. But as the Holograms have fun unknown to them the misfits are watching. Pizzazz now furious her rival wasn't with them and because of that she couldn't bring up the episode with the earrings.

"Damn her!" she screamed. Pizzazz then turned to her fellow misfits. "No matter what happens we are going to ruin that concert. The only group that is going to perform at the Great Wall of China is the Misfits." now all they had to do was make sure they couldn't perform however that wasn't easy. Because of Nathan's request the manager of the theater where the Holograms were to perform was not taking any chances no matter what the misfits tried The Holograms later that night performed on schedule and without any problems.

To make matters worse because they had tried to prevent the Holograms from performing police were notified and after some discussion with their manager the misfits were told to cut it out or leave Beijing. Now Pizzazz was really mad! Nothing had gone as she had wanted. The misfits lead singer then threw possibly one of the worse temper tantrums in misfit history and because of it they were kicked out of the hotel. That did it if Pizzazz couldn't have her way she wasn't going to stay there. "I want to go home I'm bored!" Eric looks at her but what he could do if Pizzazz wanted to leave so be it. Then after packing their things and getting on the Gabor jet they left China and flew back to Los Angeles. It was a ten hour flight and Pizzazz did snore this drove Roxy nuts even Jetta had to admit by the time they returned to L.A. The next morning they wanted to kill her. Flare on the other hand ignored everything and slept through the flight dead to the world. However as they entered the airport they saw something that made things far worse then any jet lag could ever do.

On billboard signs, posters; and even magazines were pictures of Jerrica singing. To make matters worse even worse she was singing solo. Reporters then showed up asking the misfits how they felt about it. "So how does it feel to be knocked off the charts by Jem?" asked one reporter. Pizzazz and Roxy go to comment actually Pizzazz tries to beat a reporter on the head but Eric quickly takes over the situation explaining that this was just a trick by the competition that the misfits could easily beat Miss Benton. He then moves the misfits out of the airport as fast as possible. Nevertheless as they are riding back to the Gabor Mansion Pizzazz is going nuts.

"Oh she is going to pay!" she screamed. "Yeah like that's going to happen," replies Roxy. Pizzazz just kicks her. "Enough already!" snaps Eric. "This is getting us no where." "So what do we do?" asks Flare. The women then look at one another. Suddenly Jetta gets an idea. "I got it Yank if we didn't know about Jem going solo I wonder if the Holograms know?" "Hey she's right," replies Pizzazz.. "Yeah and I think I'm going to ask Jerrica about it. I'm sure if I can contact Lindsey she'll give me the scoop," adds Pizzazz. "That or Terry Stone," jokes Roxy. Pizzazz smiles of course he would help her if anything that idiot probably still had the hots for her. The group then settles in for the night and as they rest up back at Riot's suite Jerrica and Riot have just finished making love. Tucked inside his arms Jerrica curls within them fast asleep. Riot looks down at his girlfriend. She looked so beautiful. "I knew you could do it darling. You never cease to amaze me. I love you so much." He then kisses her on the cheek and after pulling the covers over them he goes to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning after having breakfast with his family Jerrica stops by the mall to see how sales are doing at Diskcovery Records. Immediately she is surprised and happy to hear that her single is doing so well. She is then approached by Connie Long of California Beat Magazine. "So Jem are you going solo?" Jerrica can only smile at the reporter. "Actually no Connie this was a one time deal I haven't left my band Riot simply thought I should try it. It did make me feel good to do it though." The two then talk a little bit more but unknown to them Pitt Slurman of Cool Trash Magazine is observing he quietly tapes the conversation and later on goes over to the Gabor Mansion where he plays for the misfits.

Pizzazz giggles with the other misfits she remembered how easily Kimber was fooled by the last Cool Trash magazine where they used Sean Harrison to get the wimpy Hologram to think he didn't like her and only Pizzazz. "So you're going to release it tomorrow right Pitt?" "Are you kidding Pizzazz this is juicy stuff! Wait till little Miss Kimber finds this out. It'll be perfect!" the next day Cool Trash Magazine releases the article on Jerrica going solo. The misfits laugh knowing their rivals were to be returning soon. Oh this was going to be a blast.

_Scandal   
I love a scandal (a juicy, juicy scandal)  
Whatever it is, I'll track it down  
And spread it, to everyone in town (a juicy, juicy scandal)  
Scandal  
I love a scandal (a juicy, juicy scandal)  
Scandal  
I love a scandal (a party too hot to handle)   
When I'm on the scent, there's no stopping me  
There's no way you're gonna hide from me, you know  
I'll get the goods on you, my ear is to the ground  
And once I've got the goods on you I'll see it gets around  
I love a scandal  
Scandal  
I love a scandal (a juicy, juicy scandal)  
snoopin' it down and spyin' it out, there's just something I love about a scandal  
I love a scandal (a juicy scandal)  
I love a scandal!_

The misfits then wait for the fun to begin it doesn't take long either because two days later the Holograms return and they two are hit by paparazzi. Instantly Rio and Aja take over the situation and get the rest of the Holograms into Riot's limo. Inside Kimber starts to lose it. "That bitch! I can't believe she did that to us! Oh and that Riot I knew we couldn't trust him!" she screams as she starts to cry. "Alright fine yeah Jerrica did a single get over it!" snaps Aja. The rest of the Holograms turn. "You knew about this Aja?" asks Raya. "Well kind of, see Jerrica isn't going solo she just released a singe of her performing Starlight that's all." "Yeah and I bet Pizzazz had Pitt Slurman twist the truth to Kimber to make it look like your sister was going on her own," adds Mary. "I agree and I also think we should hear Jerrica's side to this Kimber and not just assume what we've heard from those wolves is true."

As much as the young Hologram hated to admit it she might have overacted. Rio then suggests that since they were all tired from jet lag they would talk to Jerrica later. The limo then drops off the Holograms that is except for Mary Rio wanted some alone time with her. Then after dropping the two love birds off at Mary's place the two catch up for time missed and after ripping off each other's clothes end up on the bed have the most raunchiest sex possible. Of course Rio did use a condom he was horny but he was careful horny. Later that night after talking to her sister by phone Kimber got the truth.

"So everything the misfits said was a lie?" she asked her sister. "Yes Kimber it was just one time thing. I'm really glad did it. In fact it was a real accomplishment for me. Lindsey gave me a video to show the girls I hope you and the other Holograms watch it." "We will sis and I'm proud of you. I think mom would be to." Jerrica then thanks her sister and after hanging up the phone looks out her window. Things were really looking up and that's all that mattered.


End file.
